The Miracle Gifts
by demonhybrid13
Summary: Dimitri left. Now four years later, he comes back to a surprise. Can he take on what's in store for him? Will Rose let him? -Sort of a Tasha bash. (And I'm back! Chapter 9 has been uploaded!)
1. They're Here

_I'll admit, this isn't my best work. Though the only real reason why I had so much struggle with this story was because I had to personify Rose a bit differently. She has grown at an alarming rate due to changes in her life. So I had to make her somewhat more sophisticated, yet still her old funny self. I've worked a bit on their photo descriptions. Cause I didn't want to go in and have to describe every little detail to them. -_-* It's a waste of time. So instead, I converted their names into "hyperlinks." So I hope that's easier for you all. Anyway, the story is based 4 years later. And yes, Dimitri did leave in regards to guarding Tasha . Originality, anyone? No. I'm going to try to change this up as much as I can from being anywhere remotely similar to all the other "Dimitri leaves Rose" stories. XD Umm let's see, Rose did graduate. She did become Lissa's guardian. Though her status is very lenient. She has other things to worry over. So without further due. I hope you enjoy and please, review! :D I need to know how the heck I'm doing. Because I'm not really confident with this story._

* * *

><p>~Rose's POV~<p>

"They should be here soon" Lissa clapped happily.

I smiled, shaking my head in confusion, "Who's coming?"

"Christian's aunt Tasha wanted to come over for the traditional Christmas ball"

I gripped the arm rest on the Victorian chair I was sitting in.

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean. It's been a while sense we've last seen them so-"

"Them?" I was beginning to panic. This heavy feeling began to transform in the pit of my stomach and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what Lissa was going to say.

"Guardian Belikov is accompanying Tasha while she stays here." Lissa smiled

"Ooh." I nodded, crossing my legs and looking down at the floor

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked, laying a hand on my shoulder.

Clearly, my muteness was worrying her. I didn't _do_ quietness.

"Um, nothing," I stood up, "I…have to go pick up Yulian and Damyan from the academy…uh," I glared at the floor, shaking my head in attempt to get Dimitri out of my head, "I'll see you later, kay"

I didn't want to hear anything else Lissa may have had to say. It's easy enough to say that I bolted the hell out of there.

"Rose!"

I grabbed my car keys from my pocket and unlocked the new white Infinity I had purchased a week ago.

Well…that got my mind off of Dimitri…..fucking fantastic.

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Whatever" I breathed out, pulling in through the large stone gates in front of the Academy.

I lowered my window as I came to a stop in front of the iron-clad entrance gates for "verification before entry."

"You are?"

I clicked my tongue in annoyance, having an urge to knock his ego down a peg or two, but held it instead.

I grabbed my Instructor's ID and flashed it at him, not giving him a second glance for his safety and **my** sanity.

"Alright," he nodded to the other guardian stationed as a gate keeper, "let 'er in."

I rolled my window up and revved the engine. I was not amused in the slightest.

Finding a parking space back then was a bitch-though I didn't have a car when I was attending in this academy. But you get my drift. Anyways, being a guardian had its perks. No struggling in finding a parking space, I don't have to deal with Stan-as my teacher anyway. Okay, so maybe there weren't many perks.

I stepped out of my car and locked it up, making my way in through the—yet again—large gothic iron doors. Surprisingly enough, they weren't heavy.

Everything was quiet enough, which is a norm for the quad during class hours. Nothing had changed much sense I took my one year leave. The only differences here and there were more planted trees, a couple of daffodils, and a newly restored water fountain that had been destroyed in the middle of the infiltration the strigoi had caused.

I walked towards the eastern wing where the children with the ages of 4-10 were now being taught. It was my idea to bring all the students together this way. It was way less ground to cover and every guardian would be united—which means more strength in numbers and of course strength itself—besides, students from 4-10 have different attendance hours from those that are older.

I opened the door to the classroom Yulian and Damyan were assigned to and stepped inside. As of this age, the children were taught the basics of being moroi and damphirs. So their requirements were just to know of what they are, who they were expected to be, and who their elders were.

Surprisingly enough, it was utter chaos in the classroom and Mrs. Emir was having a hard time controlling the kids.

"Oh! Guardian Hathaway! Thank god you're here!" She said, sighing tiredly.

"Uh…..need help?" I smiled questioningly

"Yes, please!" She said desperately

I gave a small laugh and walked towards the troublesome kids, "Who wants ice-cream?"

I crossed my arms as I watched each and every kid stop in mid-step and turned to look towards me.

"Mama!" I heard two distinct voices yell right before I felt the weight of two pairs of arms go around both my legs.

"Well, hello to you too boys" I smiled down at them with so much gentleness that the person I use to be back then would have scoffed at the idea of being around kids.

"Now…..why is everyone giving Mrs. Emir a hard time?" I looked around at everyone

"We just wanted to have fun, Miss. Rose" A little girl with the most adorable eyes spoke up.

I chuckled, "There are other ways to have fun Juliana"

"Really?" They all asked.

I nodded

"Like…..ice cream!" A blonde haired boy with freckles on his face shouted

I motioned with my hands up in the air, shrugging my shoulders in agreement.

"I think you've gotten yourself into a bind Guardian Hathaway." Mrs. Emir said

I looked at her confusedly, "What do you mean?"

"The mention of ah," she placed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, "ice-cream"

"Ice-cream!" Yulian and Damyan yelled

"Oh no…boys, mommy doesn't have ti-" I began to crouch down towards them, when the entire class shouted in protest

"We want ice-cream!"

I sighed in defeat.

They erupted in joy, jumping up and down excitedly

"Alright, alright," I stood up and quieted them all down, "let me just…sign you all out and we'll see how this goes. Okay?"

They all nodded eagerly, literally trying to push me out the door.

"Go mommy! Go sign!" Damyan shouted

I shook my head and walked towards the main building.

Why did all the doors have to be huge here?

I gripped the steel handle and pushed it open, making my way inside, rubbing my shoulder as I reached one of the secretary desks there.

"Hey Hathaway, how goes it?" The cheeky young woman typing away looked up from the screen of her computer and smiled at me.

I shook my head exasperatedly and grabbed the sign out sheet, motioning for a pen

"Oh!" she turned in her chair and reached to grab a pen from a box and handed it to me, "here for the boys?"

"Them….and their classmates" I said, grinning at her

"Are you allowed to do that?" she asked, laughing away

I dropped the pen on the clip board and began walking out, "I guess we're going to have to find out."

I made a grab for my cell-phone inside my pocket and dialed a number I had long sense have known by heart.

**"Petrov."**

"Petrov, this is Hathaway-"

**"What can I do for you, Rose?"** I smiled

"I have..," I stopped for a moment and set my free hand against my waist, "a favor to ask."

**"Nothing to the extreme and get to the point. Shoot."**

"Right…the children from class B4 have asked for a special outing."

**"A special outing…..such as?"**

"An…Ice-cream outing."

**"I see; unfortunately, that's not an appropriate request, Rose. You and I both know what the up most importance of protecting these children is, including your own."**

"I understand, Alberta. It's just….these kids to get their freedom infrequently. They deserve to be out of these suffocating walls."

And if I knew Alberta-which I do-I know she's smirking at my remark.

**"Well, what do you suggest we do likewise to the children's protection outside of these walls, Miss. Hathaway"** Snarky.

"Permission for two additional guardians—at the most, Guardian Petrov" I really hated talking like some private in the Army.

**"Two additional guardians,**" she sighed, **"Rose, where do you suppose you will get these extra's from?"**

I clenched my jaw and rubbed my forehead, making my way back to the kids' classroom.

"Come on, Alberta. These kids deserve a break from their classes."

I heard her sigh again, **"Permission granted-"**

"Yes!"

**"But I, along with the next available guardian are to follow close behind you, Guardian Hathaway. Don't disappoint."**

"Do I ever?" I smirked

**"Goodbye, Rose"** she laughed

"Bye~"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I want Strawbuurry~!" Little Alec said

"Alec, It's strawberry and yes, you're going to get it" I motioned to the cone being past to him.

"Everyone, sit down. I need to make sure we're all here!" I said over the loud voices that now quieted down, licking away at their ice-cream

"Alright" I said, looking down at the chart and reading their names quietly and looking over at the kids every once in a while.

"You're doing a good job, Hathaway. I never thought you'd ever have maternal instincts in you to control all of these little devils." I heard Eddie chuckle next to me.

"Very funny, Castile. I have my boys to thank for that." I smirked, and pushed the clip board hard into his chest and grinned harder when he groaned.

"Did you have to do that?"

"Of course" I turned and walked towards Yulian and Damyan, watching them eat away at their rocky road and vanilla ice-creams.

I smiled, these were the moments I cherished the most, the ones where I can act like we're actually a normal family with no worries of ranks and strigoi.

I noticed that Yulian's ice-cream began to drip and I stepped forward, grabbing his napkin and cleaning the mess on his hand, "My love, you need to make sure you don't get dirty"

"Okay, mama" he nodded and continued to lick happily away at the ice-cream cone.

"Miss. Rose, I'm done~" I turned and looked at the strawberry wine haired girl.

"Here, give me your napkin and follow Guardian Petrov to the bathroom, Sarah"

"When you're all done, please don't get up on your own. Tell me that you're finished so I don't have to worry about one of you missing."

_"Yes, Miss. Rose"_

I smiled and reached down towards Alexander and grabbed the cone that he put on the table to talk to the boy next to him, "Alex, your cone's going to fall if you don't pay attention."

"Oh!" he opened his mouth wide and grabbed his cone quickly

I shook my head and took a step back, watching each and every one of the children's faces.

The things these kids would do to take care of trivial things such as an ice-cream cone.

"Not easy, is it?" I turned and faced Alberta, giving her a tired shake of my head

"I feel like I'm about to rip my hair out."

"But you look calm" she pointed out

"Doesn't mean I'm not in turmoil on the inside" I crossed my arms and leant against a tree that was next to the children's table.

She laughed, "I think it's time to get the kids back to the academy"

I nodded and looked at all the small trouble makers, "Boys and girls, it's time to go back home"

A chorus of groans was heard all around as the children began to form a line.

I groaned jokingly along with them, "I know, I know. But you've had your fun and your fill of ice-cream. Now it's time to go home and close your little eyes to sleep."

"But were not tired, Miss. Rose~" They whined

"Come on~ all of you" I motioned to the van that was now parked on the curb close to our table.

"Aww"

One by one, all of the little munchkins filled up the van and of course, not to my surprise, all of them fell asleep on the way back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How are we supposed to carry all ten of them inside?" Eddie asked from the driver's seat.

I shrugged, feeling tired from all of the kindness that I showed around the kids. I normally wasn't like this all the time—I had to show **some** insensitive of maturity somewhere.

Once all eight of the children were in their rooms, I came for my two boys who stayed with Alberta in the van.

"Thanks, Alberta. I really appreciate it." I nodded towards her, grabbing one twin and opening the door to my car and settling him inside his car seat, then grabbing the other.

"Don't worry about it. You were right, they deserved some fun." She smiled, watching me while I closed the door to the car and running around to the driver's side.

"See you tomorrow"

"Likewise" she waved

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_**

I groaned, 'What the hell?'

I opened an eye lid and looked at the clock.

**3:29am**

My eyes narrowed at the ringing cell-phone on my bedside table and grabbed it, seeing it was Lissa who was calling.

I glared even more.

"This better be an emergency!" I whispered harshly

**"Umm…no, I just wanted to know…****_why the hell didn't you call me_****!? I've been worried sick over you!" **she yelled

I shook my head and tried to open my eyes more, "Why would you stay up so damn late just for that?"

**"****_Becauuuuuse_****…..you left my house as if the devil was behind you and didn't even bother to call me! I haven't even let Christian sleep because of it"**

**"Thank you very freaking much Rose! I'm losing my important siesta because of ****_you_****!" **I heard Christian shout

I smirked, "And just like that, my anger has dissipated."

**"Oh Rose, just call me next time, please!"**

"I will and I'm sorry for worrying you. Now go to sleep. My kids aren't even awake yet." I grinned.

**"Bye, Rose"**

"Bye"

I threw the phone back on the dresser and laid my head heavily back on the pillow, going back into my blissful sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guardian Hathaway, are you going to be attending the Christmas Ball?" I turned around and seen an intern guardian standing behind her.

"Yes….I'm required to go; but you already knew that." I replied

"Right, I forgot." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

I turned my attention toward the fountain and slowly looked back at him, "Was there something you needed, Guardian Shulz?"

"Uhh… I wanted to ask you if you….were going alone…maybe I could accompany you?"

I crossed my arms and smiled, "Actually, I don't think that's a good idea. My kids…..aren't used to being around strangers and they're my top priority…I'm sorry" I shrugged apologetically and walked away, shaking my head at the sap of a man.

"I see you're still breaking hearts, little damphier" I stopped and looked at the person in front of me.

Had he been there the entire time?

'Great look out, Rose' I groaned internally.

"Adrian…I thought you were in Kosovo?" I grinned.

"I decided to come back early….._couldn't_ miss the annual Christmas Ball," He smirked, reaching to give me a hug, "plus, Aunt Tatiana would hound my ass if I missed it."

I laughed, hugging him back, "I missed you!"

He sighed dreamily, "Now I can die a happy man."

I stepped back and punched his arm, "Don't say that you ass."

"That hurt!" He joked, rubbing his arm

I shrugged, "Not my fault you can't take it."

"Oh, I can take it. I can assure you that." He breathed into my ear

The sly prick!

"Riiiight, anyway ….We'll have to continue this little _rendezvous_ later. I've got to get ready for tonight."

He bit his lip and moaned, "I can't wait to see what you have in store for me."

"You wish." I scoffed and walked away.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clean, pristine, and ready to go.

I winked at the mirror, praising myself for a job well done on my looks.

I decided to wear a little number that I had bought a couple of months back. A red halter neckline, high-low chiffon dress that was just begging me to try it on, it was like love at first sight.

"You look wonderful, darling." my special hair stylist squealed, clapping her hands quickly in approval.

"Thank you, Roxanna. You did an amazing job on my hair" I turned and reached around to give the older woman a hug.

"Eh~ It was nothing." She scoffed, all the while smiling.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Come on, Rose. Lissa's waiting for you downstairs." Eddie's voice sounded through the door.

"I'm going Eddie." I called and grabbed my handbag from the vanity, giving a kiss to Roxanna's cheek as I made my way to open the door.

He looked…..surprised.

"Eddie….you alright?"

He shook his head, "Uhh….yeah….nice—" he cleared his throat, "you look amazing."

I grinned, "Why thank you, now let's go."

He nodded and offered his arm, which I took.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, Eddie….though late, decided to give me an input on something.

"Oh! Before I forget," he smiled fondly at me, "you won't believe who's here."

I smiled back, "Who?"

"Your old mentor, Guardian Belikov"

I felt my body go stiff as we continued down the corridor.

"Is something wrong, Rose?" he asked

I shook my head slowly, "Nope…...not a damned thing."

"You don't seem happy by the news."

Thing is…..no one knew of my relationship with Dimitri—except Adrian—big shocker. Wanna hear another one? He's also the only one who knows about who Yulian's and Damyan's father is. (I'm pretty sure you're starting to get the drift here—either that or you probably got it **waaaaay** before. :P)

"I'm…," I turned to him stiffly, mustering up the best smile I could damn well put on my face at the news, "I am happy."

He rolled his eyes, "Right. Anything happen between you and Belikov before he left or something?"

Anything?

Hell yeah.

Anything **I'm** going to tell **you**?

**Hell no.**

"Mmm…it was nothing really. Just…," I laid my hand over the rail of the grand staircase and let it slide as we walked down, not noticing the attention we were causing, "me being me—back then…" I smiled sheepishly

"Ahh….I get it now. The tempered Rose" He smirked

I glared at him, "Shut it."

He laughed and patted my hand resting against his arm.

"Is Mia here yet?" I asked, looking around for the short blonde haired girl.

"She should be around here somewhere~" he too looked around.

"Knowing her, she's probably wreaking havoc." I snorted jokingly

"No, I think you're mistaking yourself for me, Rose" I heard behind me.

I grinned, "Nope, still talking about **you**." I pointed at her before giving her a hug.

"How's motherhood treating you?" she asked

"Believe it or not, my life is a hundred percent better than it was back when we were students" I smiled, thinking about my two sons.

"Speaking of my sons…..," I looked down and around me, "where are they?"

"Don't worry, they're being taken care of by my other guardian's Rose" Lissa's voice came from beside us.

I turned to look at her and of course, she looks as beautiful as ever.

Lissa's eyes went wide, "Oh my god Rose! See! I told you it would look perfect on you!"

I nodded, rolling my eyes at her over-exempt emotions.

"Yeah, yeah, Dragomir. Bring it back a notch."

She pouted, "I like you better when you act like a mother."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Real mature, Rosie Posy"

I glared at the man behind her, "Call me that again, fire crotch and we'll see who's got the best hook."

Eddie coughed, knowing full well how that felt. "That would be you"

I set my hands on my hips, smirking at him, "Damn straight."

"Whatever" I heard Christian mumble.

"See~ they're right there." How I heard that voice from a ways back, I don't know. But I wish I hadn't.

My insides began to crawl and twist.

0-0-0-0-0-0

_And there ya have it! XD I hate cliff hangers. But the next chapter and the ones after will get WAY more interesting because someone is making a surprise entrance in the next one. And more drama to come after! Well, you know what do to~ ;)_


	2. Meet The Boys

_Well here it is people, just like I promised. It will get WAY more interesting. I hope I stayed in character for all of our beloved characters. ;) Well…here goes~_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

~Rose POV~

"Tasha! You look magnificent." I heard Lissa call out to my worst enemy.

Eeh…not so much enemy…..I actually liked the infuriating woman. It's just that she has what's not hers.

I glared at the porcelain floor as a waiter passed by with flutes of champagne, reaching my hand to grab onto one.

"As do you Vasilissa, my god. Look at you," she gushed, "you've grown so much."

Lissa giggled

"Aunt Tasha" Christian greeted

"What? No hug?"

I'm so glad I wasn't looking at them. Instead I focused on an ice sculpture of an angel that had just been brought in to the room.

"And who is this lovely looking woman?" I crossed my arm over my elbow and took a sip of my champagne.

Lissa chuckled, "Tasha, you already know Rose— " I felt her grab my arm, "Rose, turn around and greet Tasha."

I put on a fake smile as I was turned around to see the face that I've dreaded sense she came into the picture.

"Oh~ Rosemarie, don't you look stunning! I didn't even recognize you."

I motioned towards her with the champagne flute, "You look amazing as well Tasha, it's good seeing you again."

"Why so formal?," She grinned, throwing her hands down to her sides, "you were never like this before. You seem so different now—so grown up."

I didn't even know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Don't fill her head up too much Aunt Tasha or else she'll explode." Christian sneered.

"Do me a favor, _Christie_. Keep your mouth shut." I glared at him

"Ay! I thought we agreed you're not allowed to call me that!" he glared right back

Lissa just laughed nervously as we glared at each other.

"Christie?" Tasha asked, turning around to see someone that must have been behind her. I wasn't really paying much attention to her right now though.

"Ah yes, that's what Rose's kids call him." She continued to laugh.

My eyes widened and I felt my body freeze.

Oh no, she didn't.

"Kids?" Tasha looked at me incredulously, now seeming to have the person that had been with her before, back at her side.

Oh for the love of—it had to be **him**.

It had to be freaking him. Right. Now.

Out of all the fucking times he could have shown up—it had to be the specific moment that Lissa opened her big mouth.

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples annoyingly.

Well, there was no going back now.

"…..Yes, my two boys….."

I distinctly felt two certain pairs of eyes on me.

Ones that had me squirming, sense the first time we met.

But I didn't dare turn to look at him.

"Guardian Belikov." I said stiffly

I heard him clear his throat in front of me, "Rose."

Tasha, not being seemingly aware of the cold tension between me and Dimitri, continued on with her badgering questions.

"I didn't know you had gotten pregnant Rose? How old are they?" The thing was, I knew she was genially interested in this information. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but with my ex-lover and mentor being here to listen to all of this, I was on edge.

"Yeah….right after you and Guardian Belikov left," I looked up at her, taking another sip, "I found out I was pregnant."

More tension-filled stares from the one man I wanted to cower away from. Great.

"That's amazing…how long did you have them apart?" she asked with a smile.

I looked down and smiled, thinking of my precious miracles.

"She had twins, Aunt Tasha" Christian spoke up. I can practically hear the pride in his voice. That was one thing we had in common at the moment, my sons.

"Oh wow," I saw Tasha's eyes flare up in astonishment, "Rose I have no idea how you were able to that. I'm sure it wasn't that difficult with Adrian beside you—," she looked at me sheepishly, hoping she wasn't jumping to conclusions, "he is the father, right?"

Now it was me who was clearing my throat.

I placed my empty flute on a tray that a waiter had as he passed by and grabbed another one.

"No. The father is..….no one." I smiled slightly at her

She looked confused as I'm sure Dimitri did too, though I felt more emotions raging from him than her.

"No one of importance after he decided to leave me" I cleared and drank from the flute again.

"Lissa….where are my boys? I'm worried. I haven't seen them all day." I turned to look at Lissa who wore a smile on her lips.

"Why don't you turn around and see?"

I looked behind me and saw two small figures running toward me, "Mama!"

I grinned and crouched down to their level, my dress spewing out around me while I hugged my boys close.

"Ohh my loves, how are you? I haven't seen you all day." I tilted my head back, looking down at their little faces.

"Mama! You should have seen, Uncle Christie, me, and Yulian went out and went to the batting….batting….?" Damyan's voice trailed off, looking down at the floor with focus, trying to think of the word he was trying to pronounce.

"Range little man." I heard Christian say

"Yeah! The batting range! And we hit the balls all day!"

I gasped, pretending to be amazed at her little boy, "Really? Woooow, I wish I had gone with you!"

"Mommy, this biiiiiiig machine kept on throwing the balls out!" Yulian spread his arms wide in the air.

I raised my eyebrows, "Did any of them hit you?"

"Nope!" Yulian crossed his arms and closed his eyes, giving me a smug smile.

"Aww, what strong boys I have."

"Rose, your sons' are adorable!" Tasha said behind me.

'Huh, I'd forgotten they were here.'

"Who's that mama?" Yulian asked, looking up at Tasha.

I smiled lightly, caressing his little hand in my own, still crouched down on the floor.

"That, Yulian is Uncle Christie's," I turned to smirk at Christian, who was glaring me again, "aunt."

He looked up at her and shook his head, "I've never met her before." he said cutely.

Lissa made this _annoying_ sound—I don't even know how to describe it—at the back of her throat.

"Really, Lissa?" I looked at her, not happy at how my ears were ringing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that **that** was a Kodak moment!" She giggled

"Mama," I felt Damyan tug at my dress

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, giving him my undivided attention.

He pointed behind me and leaned over to whisper at me, "Who's that big man?"

I turned my body and followed his gaze to…Dimitri.

I gulped.

"This is your mother's old teacher, Guardian Belikov" I saw Tasha move to grab Dimitri by the arm and pull him towards us.

He seemed reluctant at first—and so was I—still am. But I couldn't stop him or her.

"Dimka, say hi." she whispered to him.

'Dimka' I sneered quietly. I've always hated that stupid nickname.

Damyan didn't even leave room for Dimitri to speak before deciding to let out what he had been holding in sense he noticed the stranger.

"You're big mister" Damyan said, making his way in front of Dimitri and cranking his poor little head all the way back to look up at Dimitri.

"Damyan, honey, don't do that. You're going to hurt your neck." I said and somehow, at that time—I don't know why—but my gaze went to the 'big mister'.

Our eyes met and I felt a fire burn in me.

I'll be damned if I didn't think I wanted to be out of there right at that moment.

She hoped he didn't see any sort of physical resemblances to _anybody_!

Finally, he looked away from me and turned toward my son, crouching himself down to Damyan's level, holding his hand out to the little boy with a smile.

"Hello Damyan, my name is Dimitri Belikov."

Damyan accepted his hand and tilted his head sideways, looking confused at him, "Dimitri whaaa?"

I choked out a laugh that I could stop from coming out.

Dimitri's eyes trailed to see me before giving Damyan a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Damyan asked innocently, making his way back to his brother's side.

"I said the same thing when I first met him." I laughed, running my hand over his head.

"They look identical." Tasha squealed.

"Mama, what does iden-ident…." Yulian tried asking, but failed miserably

I grinned, brushing a couple stands of hair behind his little ear, "Identical, my love. It means that you," I poked his nose lightly, "look exactly like your brother"

"Ooh" he looked down at his nose, crisscrossing his eyes.

I have no idea where this 'adorable-ism' came from. But it is enough to lighten up the tension.

"Heeey…," Yulian furrowed his eyebrows at Dimitri

I looked at him, curiously, "What's wrong, my love?"

"Mr. Big guy didn't say hi to me" he pointed at himself, not liking the fact that he was ignored.

Dimitri chuckled, "Forgive me, little one. It's nice meeting you" he extended his arm in front of me, bringing his hand towards Yulian.

Yulian took Dimitri's hand, "I'm not little, I'm a big boy," he raised his hand above him as high as he could, "I'm taller than Damyan"

Dimitri leaned his head back and nodded, agreeing with my son for his amusement.

Damyan was having none of that, "Sooo~, **I'm** older!"

"Sooo~! **I** look better!"

"Oh no" I groaned, letting my head drop into my hands.

"Nuh uh! Mama says I look hansome!" **_(Yes, I meant to spell it that way J)_**

"Mama!" they both turned to look at me.

"Please, boys. Don't do this now." I begged, grabbing both of their hands, with Dimitri still in his spot on the floor next to me.

I smiled, if he would have known. We would have made a perfect family.

My smile fell.

But there's no way that's going to happen. Not after what he did to me.

"But mama~-" they whined

"That's enough out of both of you," I stood up and took in my authorities place, "you two will act respectively tonight. I won't tolerate your misbehavior over the littlest things. Now apologize, both of you—now."

They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and ogled their little brown eyes at me.

"No," I turned my head and closed my eyes, "that won't work. Now do as I say or I'm taking away your Lego's **and** your action figures"

Both of their little jaws fell, "That's not fair~!"

I looked down at them and smirked, "I don't have to be, I'm your mother. Now, say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry Ian," Damyan pouted

"Me too, Dame" Yulian hugged his older brother **_(Dame = Dah—meh)_**

"Your children are just too adorable, Rose! I just want to take them away from you. I'm jealous!" Tasha shouted.

I smiled, "Sorry, they're mine."

"And they're little trouble makers, like their mother" Christian laughed.

I sighed.

I was not going to argue in front my kids.

"What? No comeback? What happened to the old Rose?" Tasha asked, pushing my arm a bit

I looked at Dimitri, who rose himself up from the floor. He was looking right at me too or rather—right through me. Almost as if trying to see inside of me and everything I've worked hard to keep hidden.

"Motherhood changes you" I responded without looking away from him.

"I wish I was a mother now!" Tasha whined

But her saying that was a sore spot for me and that's what cut off mine and Dimitri's stares.

Yup…..I was uncomfortable now.

Time flew and I slowly began to get used to these two new presences. It seemed that Yulian and Damyan were having no trouble getting to know Dimitri though. That kind of irked me.

"What time is it?" I hummed silently and started tapping my index finger against my arm.

"9:40. Why?" Lissa asked

I turned and smiled at her, "It's passed my boy's bed-time"

"Mama~" they groaned

I smiled brightly at them, "What? You think that just because tonight we were celebrating Christmas Eve, you were going stay up late?"

They nodded

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. You want to be in bed by the time Santa comes to the house don't you?" I asked, black-mailing them. Oh well, if it worked, then I'm all for it. If not…

Their eyes lit up

"Santa's coming to our house already?" Yulian asked

I nodded, "And he's only going to leave presents if you two little—I mean **big** boys are asleep in bed or would you rather be on Santa's naughty list?"

"Damyan, let's go!" Yulian shouted, scared that he won't get his presents.

Out of everyone, it was Dimitri that tried to contain his laughter. It was very rare when I was able to hear him laugh fully with so much happiness. It warmed my heart a bit. Why did this have to happen to us?

I looked over sadly at Dimitri.

'Everything would have been so different if you had only stayed by my side.'

"I can imagine it's never a dull day in your life Rose." Tasha said

I looked at her and genially smiled, "Not at all."

"Mama! We have to go! Santa's not going to wait for us!" Yulian yelled, grabbing onto the train of my dress and began pulling it.

"Yeah, mama! Santa needs to see we're asleep!" Damyan grabbed the other side of the dress and followed suit with his brother.

"Boys, wait!" I said, walking along slowly with them, "I have to tell everyone goodnight."

They stopped for a moment and turned towards our group.

"Goodnight! Now let's go!" They both shouted in unison.

"It's so weird how they do that" Christian said

"Don't I know it." I agreed

"Mommy!" Stomped Damyan

I sighed, "Well….that's my cue, goodnight everyone."

"Night, Rose."

"Wait! Wait!," the boys let go of my dress and ran towards Dimitri, "you need to tell us goodnight, Mr. Dimi~"

Dimitri chuckled. The look he had in his eyes…were a kindness he rarely showed me. A side I was rarely able to get out of him. His expression softened at the attention my boys wanted from him.

I looked at the boys, feeling guilty, remorseful, and sad.

This is something new and hard for me. I didn't want the kids close to him. I didn't want them to acknowledge him, period. But it seems I can't break this new attachment they've made with Dimitri.

"Looks like that's your name from now on, Belikov" Christian chuckled

Dimitri shook his head and smiled, crouching down again to the boys' level, "I don't mind. Goodnight, both of you. Sleep well. I hope you receive many presents in the morning."

They nodded eagerly, having forgotten about Santa in their pursue of making sure Dimitri bid them goodnight.

Yulian tapped his finger over his chin, suddenly stepping in front of Dimitri, "Have you been nice, Mr. Dimi?" he asked

My eyes widened, "Yulian!" I turned to look at Dimitri, "you don't have to answer that."

But Dimitri shook his head again.

I don't think his smile has come off not once sense he's met the kids, "It's alright, Rose. Again," he turned back to the boys, "I don't mind."

"Well Mr. Dimi? Have ya, have ya, have ya?" Damyan asked, jumping up and down.

I narrowed my eyes a bit, "Yulian…where's your dress coat?"

"Uuuuhhhhh…," Yulian rubbed the back of his head, his eyes suddenly widening before turning to me and placing his index finger in front of his lips, "ssshhhhh! Mama~ I was talking to Mr. Dimi~. Don't ya know it's rude to interraaaapt?" he shrugged his shoulders **_(Again, I meant to spell it like that)_**

I crossed my arms and everyone around us chuckled, "Yulian Aleksandr Hathaway…..where did you learn to talk like that?"

Dimitri seemed the most amused at our little banter.

It was almost like the little disputes we use to have during our training hours.

Again, Yulian seemed at a loss for words.

He turned towards Damyan and nudged him.

"Pst! Talk to her!" he whispered

Damyan glared at him, "No, you talk to her"

Yulian glared back

"I'm waiting." I tapped my foot, leaning all my weight on one hip.

Yulian looked at Dimitri, then at me, and back to his brother.

Damyan took off his coat and nodded at Yulian, "Switcharoo~!" they both yelled

"What?" I muttered.

Then they both ran around me and hid behind my dress.

I stayed in the same place, turning my upper half to both sides.

"Boys!"

They both peeked their heads out from each side of the dress with innocent faces, "Yes, mama?"

I scoffed with a tangible smile, "Stop this right now, and Damyan—pick up your coat. I'm not going to tell you again."

They both sighed, shrugging their shoulders exasperatedly, "Okay, mama~. Whatever you say~"

"You guys really need to stop doing that. It's freaky" Christian shuttered.

They both walked out from behind me and both reached for the coat at the same time.

"…..What is…happening? Which one is which" Tasha asked, not catching on

Dimitri had already stood up and was watching the scene before him unravel with astonished eyes.

"Their switcharoo," Lissa motioned towards the boys, "they do this all the time when they're in trouble. The cunning thing about this….is that they… cover for one another without saying a word."

Christian nodded, "Works on me every time"

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "You'd think you two would learn by now that I can tell my own kids apart" I looked down at the two fraternal twins—both having a sleeve of the dress coat in their hands.

I turned to look at my son on the right, "Yulian and," then I looked to my son on the left, "Damyan, knock it off and say goodnight, both of you."

Yulian looked up at me with a sly look in his eye, "Are you sure **I'm** Yulian, mama?"

"Yeah mama, are you sure I'm Damyan?" Damyan said with a slight smirk on his face

"They are very smart for toddlers" Dimitri whispered, pondering on who was who.

"Yeah and what makes it worse—It seems like I'm getting payback for all the hell I put you through when I was in the academy." I groaned

"Mama~," One twin sang

"We're waiting~" the other chorused

I let my head fall back before focusing on them two again. "How about this? Both of you do as **I** say or none of you are getting your presents tomorrow. How does that sound?"

My son on the left gasped again, "But mommy!"

I smirked, "Ah ha, Damyan. Get your coat and put it on."

Yulian turned towards his older brother and slapped him on the arm, "You just ratted us out!"

Damyan pulled his coat harshly from Yulian's hands and put it on. Dusting off his arms smugly with his eyes closed, "Who asked you to lose your coat~" he taunted

Yulian jumped up and waved his little fists in the air, "You're throwing me under the bus! What is wrong with you?!"

I really couldn't hold in my laughter after that.

"You have an amusing bunch Rose" Tasha giggled

"They _are_ her kids, Aunt Tasha. They're exactly like her." Christian grinned

"Just this once, I'm going to let it pass. I'm tired and I want to go to bed already," I looked down at the two boys who were turned away from each other with their arms cross, "but I can't do that, unless thing 1 and thing 2 decide to get a move on." I smiled

"Hmph, I'm leaving" Yulian raised his nose in the air and began walking away

"Not like you can go anywhere without mama" Damyan scoffed, still planted in his spot.

"What am I going to do with you boys?" I asked, grabbing Damyan's hand and turned back to the rest, "well, now it's a goodnight. I'll see you all tomorrow?"

Lissa nodded, "We're all opening presents together."

I nodded back, "Kay, bye everyone. Say goodnight, my love"

Damyan turned and waved, "Night~!"

"Goodnight, Damyan"

He turned his attention at Dimitri and his eyes glowed, "Goodnight Mr. Dimi!"

I looked at my old lover and I noticed his eyes turned shades softer when he talked to the boys, "Goodnight Damyan, don't give your mother a hard time."

"Like that's going to stop them." I said, waving and finally making my way towards Yulian.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Awe….ended already? XD hahaha So how was it?_


	3. Time To Talk

~Original POV~

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!" Two little figures jumped up and down on the violet master colored bed.

"Ugh….Yulian, Damyan," Rose groaned from under her cushioned covers, "don't you think it's a little early to be doing this?"

"But it's Chrismas mama!" Yulian said, hitting Rose from over the blanket **(Intentionally spelled "Christmas" that way)**

"Yeah! And Santa brought us lots and lots of presents!" Damyan agreed, still jumping up and down.

Rose sighed, "Alright, alright, I'm up," she sat up and looked at the clock, "we have to be at your aunt's in an hour," she looked back at them, "go back into your rooms and get yourselves dressed. I'll have breakfast for you guys ready."

"Blueberry pancakes~!" The shouted, running out of the doubled doors and going toward their room.

Rose smiled, shaking her head and moving the blanket off of her.

"Well….better get to it." she yawned and stretched out. Putting on her slippers that matched the teddy she was wearing.

"Robe, robe, where did I put you~?" She looked around and spotted it hanging off her presidential lounge chair, "ah, there you are"

Grabbing it and putting it on, she made her way through the carpeted hallway and down the two flights of stairs.

The house itself was gorgeous. It had a homey feel to it, yet showed off a new contemporary style. Interior colors were mostly based on blacks, tans, and whites. Rose loved her house, it was one of a kind and it was hard for her to find.

Starting off on making the batter for the pancakes, she began to think about last night's events. She didn't think Dimitri noticed anything—at least that's what she hoped. Never mind that, the kids had an automatic attachment to him and that worried her a lot. She didn't want them to be disappointed when Dimitri left again.

Rose sighed for the up-tenth time, grabbing the Tupperware filled with blueberries from the refrigerator.

It seemed she was doing that a lot lately.

"Hn" she scoffed

She finally finished making the pancakes and served two each in her sons Transformer plates.

"Boys, your pancakes are done!" Rose yelled up the stairs, making her way back to the refrigerator to grab the carton of milk and filling up two blue and red zippy cups.

Then came the pitter-patter of running feet that belonged to two little boys, situating themselves on the table.

"It smells delicious mama!" Yulian smiled brightly, grabbing his fork and stabbing it into the pieces Rose had made for them.

"Yeah, mama!"

Rose shook her head and leaned herself against the island, taking a sip of her crystal light water.

"Aren't you gonna eat mama?" Damyan asked

"No sweetie, I have to get ready," She began walking up the stairs, "be good for me and put your dishes in the sink when you're done. I don't want a mess in the house please~ Just watch TV."

"Okay~!" the yelled

"Are we there yet?" Yulian asked, watching the passing tree's—bored out of his mind.

Rose grinned, "Yes, were finally here kiddo. Stop complaining."

"Yes~" he sighed happily, dropping his hands heavily on his thighs.

Rose parked the car in the driveway and took off her seat-belt.

"Do me a favor my love and go tell Aunt Lissa I'll be there in a minute. I have to take Damyan inside." She opened her door and walked to Damyan's side.

"Okay!" he yelled, taking his seat-belt off, opening the door and running off.

"No wait!…..," Rose sighed, opening Damyan's door, "you forgot to close your door" she groaned

Shaking her head, she reached in and un-strapped her sleeping son, taking him into her arms as gently as she could without waking him up.

"Having trouble?" she heard a deep husky on the other side of the car.

Rose froze.

'Damn'

"No." she replied, retreating her body from inside the car and closing the door behind her.

Rose turned to face her visitor and looked uncomfortably at him from the other side of the car.

"You don't have to act like I'm a stranger, Rose" he whispered, closing the door Yulian had left opened, softly.

"That's the thing Guardian Belikov. I don't know you" She said, coldly

He narrowed his eyes at the car before looking up at her, "You were talking fine with me yesterday, why the change?"

Rose pulled Damyan closer to her as she tried making her way into the house, "Yesterday, I obviously had my fills of champagne, I wasn't thinking straight."

Dimitri stepped in front of her and stared sadly into her eyes, "You were coherent, why are you avoiding this?"

"Because there's nothing left for us to talk about—you said what you needed to say when you left me," she clenched her jaw, "now move, I need to take my son inside. I'm not going to let him get sick just because you finally want to own up to your mistakes, but obviously, my opinion doesn't matter to you."

He stepped out of her way, but continued to follow behind her, "I never meant for you to feel like you didn't have a say in matters, Rose"

Rose breathed in deeply, closing her eyes for a second, reaching towards the door handle—which Dimitri reached for and opened for her, "_Thanks._"

"I told you to stay. You didn't listen. You didn't give me a chance in telling you anything." She said quietly so as not to wake up Damyan when she set him in one of the guest rooms.

Even when she heard him shut the door behind him, she did nothing to stop him. No matter how much she didn't want to speak with him. It had to be done.

"I did what I thought was best for you Rose" He said firmly.

She chuckled humorlessly, "Again," she turned to look him straight in the eye, "you didn't give me the choice."

"Rose, please," he moved closer towards her, "understand the reasons behind my decisions"

She glared, staring straight up at him, "Why? Why should I?—because you were my mentor?!" she whispered furiously

"No." he whispered back, his face now inches from her.

"Then why?"

"**Because** I love you."

She pulled away from him, crossing her arms as she walked towards the balcony doors, "If you love me like you say you do, than you would have stayed. You wouldn't have left me alone when I needed you the most."

"I didn't think my presence was good for you. We both wouldn't have been able to guard the princess at the same time without our emotions getting in the way." he walked towards her until he was next to her.

"Get **away** from me."

"No" he whispered.

She closed her eyes, already feeling the tears getting ready to spill out, "_Please_."

His eyes widened. He had never seen her so vulnerable.

She had definitely changed from the Rose she used to be.

He took a step back, looking down to the floor, shamefully.

"This is exactly the reason why I left, I can't be around without causing you to feel pain." he clenched his fists, now glaring at the tiles.

She gave a small laugh, "What do you know of my pain?" she turned her head in his direction, "the only reason you're causing me pain right now Dimitri, is because I can't stand being around you, knowing you abandoned me four years ago. Knowing you didn't give it your all to try and at _least_ form somewhat of a normal relationship with me! _You_ gave up on us, not the other way around."

He stayed silent, continuingly staring down at the floor.

Rose looked over at Damyan to make sure he was still asleep before going on.

"I never meant for you to grow this hatred for me…"

"Don't assume to know what I'm feeling." She spat. Copying along the words he had relayed to her years ago.

He looked at her sternly, taking each and every blow she had to offer him.

"I would assume someone would despise me for abandoning them. Don't you think?"

Rose let herself go and leaned against the wall, looking at their reflections on the glossy floor, "It's more difficult than that."

"I don't understand"

"I would've _assumed_ you would have gotten what you wanted by now," she said, changing the subject, "why don't you have the children you wanted, Dimitri?"

He looked at her through curious, suspicious eyes, "I wouldn't have had time for them, even if I had them."

Unfortunately, that's not the answer she wanted.

She narrowed her eyes to the floor. Pushing herself off the wall and opening the glass balcony doors, walking out to look over the horizon.

"Why would you ask something like that?" He continued to talk in his hushed tone, now standing a close proximity behind her.

"No reason." She said just as gently back to him, rubbing her arms up and down against the cold weather.

"Your children…..are wonderful to be around."

She chuckled, "How would you know? You've known them for less than half a day."

"Because they're yours," Her jaw clenched at his answer, "There's something about them…that makes me attracted to them," her whole body tensed—oh, he _definitely_ noticed, but didn't say anything in respects to it, "I felt a certain calmness last night when I met them," he smiled, "though witty, they definitely have their mothers….charm," she chuckled, shaking her head. Out of all the things he could have said, it had to be that, "I don't know what it is, but it's obvious they've grown an attachment to me as well Rose."

"Something I didn't want." she cranked her head sideways to look back at him

"Why are you so opposed to my being around your sons'?" he asked, sounding more upset than usual.

"Because they're nothing to you Dimitri—you weren't supposed to come back. You weren't supposed to know I got pregnant. You were supposed to forget about me!" She glared more openly at him, her whole body now fully turned towards him.

And he glared right back, taking a step forward, encasing her against the rail with his arms, "How do you propose I do something like that?"

"Obviously enough, the same way you walked away from me that night at the gym!" she snapped, getting up into his face, not noticing the closeness between them.

He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nostrils, "I already explained why I did it."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Guardian Belikov. But that's not good enough!"

"Stop calling me that!" he opened his eyes and continued to glare at her.

"Hell no, you have no right to be mad at me," she pushed him, but he didn't budge, "move!"

"Calm down. Now." he said in a deathly silent tone.

"Or what?!" she seethed

"Are we seriously doing this again?" he leaned his head down to meet her eye to eye.

"Fuck you, now move! I have another son I need to attend to. Rather than wasting my time here going around in circles with you." she said, again trying to push him away. But this time he grabbed her arms and pulled her flush against his body, tightening his arms around her like shackles.

"What the hell did I just say?" She yelled, but quickly looked back over to her sleeping son, "let me go, I'm not doing this here with you anymore!"

"Doing what?" he clenched his jaw, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know exactly what, now let go of me. This is the last place I want to be." she lowered her voice as she felt her strength leaving her

"You're lying."

"Damn it, Dimitri. I said let go!" she attempted to shove him back, but that only moved him a couple of steps back. Yet she was still in his arms.

"How long?" he whispered

She looked up at him, giving him a sneered, confused face, "What?"

"How long was it…after I left that you found out you were pregnant."

Her eyes widened.

The fuck just happened here?!

She rolled her neck to look off to the side. Not liking where this was going, "What the hell are you going on about, Dimitri"

"I didn't think…..you would move on that fast."

She snapped her head back up and glared at him with the most intense fierceness she had ever felt, "You sure as hell don't have any fucking right in asking me this," she squirmed in his arms, still trying to escape her prison, "besides, what do you care?!"

He tightened an arm around her waist and used the other to clutch her chin, turning her gaze back to his. Dimitri's eyes reddening by the moment…was he crying?

"I'm not…angry. I just want to know.."

"I already told you and Tasha last night," she glared at him, "I found out I was pregnant a couple of days after you left. How the hell could I have been with someone after that, only to find out I was pregnant days later!"

He suddenly let her go, shaking his head as he slowly retreated from her, disbelief written across his features.

"You didn't….." he whispered, betrayal and pain etched in his eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in a deathly stare, "You believe whatever the hell you want. I don't need to explain myself to you. My conscious is clean and that's good enough for me."

And with that, she made her way past him and out the door of the room.

The fucking nerve of him!

Rose huffed, gripping her head in anger.

He actually believed she cheated on him! What the hell?!

She made her way down the stairs towards the talkative crowd in the living room, which suddenly got quiet with her entrance.

"Oh hey, Rose. Where were you?" Lissa asked, standing up from her spot on the couch.

Rose didn't look up from the floor, "Putting Damyan to bed, he fell asleep on his way here" situating herself against the wall, still glaring hard at the golden floor.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Yulian asked, walking to his mom and placing his hand on her leg

She instantly smiled, reaching down to pick him up, snuggling her face into his neck, "Nothing my love, mama's tired."

Just then, Dimitri came down from the guest room. Looking as glum as Rose did.

"There you are Dimitri, I was wondering where you'd gone to." Tasha said, happiness clearly sounding in her voice.

Rose scrunched her nose.

Dimitri just nodded.

"What's up with you Belikov?" Christian asked

"Nothing to worry about, Mr. Ozera" he shook his head, standing next to Tasha's spot on the couch.

"Mr. Dimi! Let's go play outside!" Yulian suddenly shouted, his eyes sparkling in pure joy at the idea.

Dimitri hesitated as Rose put Yulian down.

She walked towards him, stopping for a moment and whispering silently so that only he can hear, "Don't patronize my son, just because you believe I'm a cheating whore."

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her with surprise, "That's not what I said."

She chuckled humorlessly, "Right."

Rose turned and made her way to the kitchen, ignoring him completely.

"What…was that about?" Tasha asked Dimitri, standing up and setting her hand on his shoulder.

Dimitri looked at the hand before tracing it up to its owner, "Don't worry. It's nothing."

Tasha's eyes narrowed a bit. Not liking that he was keeping secrets from her. No matter how small. It certainly didn't help her much that it was a secret between him and Rose.

Dimitri had told Tasha everything that happened between his student and him. She didn't like it. Ever sense finding out about that, she had been trying her best to get him to notice her. But he wouldn't respond to her advances—it's not that she didn't still try—she could only hope that now that they were here. He wouldn't get any ideas and try to clear everything between him and Rose.

She suddenly smiled, "Alright, Dimka"

Yulian, not enjoying being ignored—especially for a woman that he didn't particularly like—grabbed onto Dimitri's pant leg and began to pull on it, "Mr. Dimi~! Please come and play with me~! Dame is sleeping and he's no fun when he's sleeping!" he whined

A smiled slowly formed on Dimitri's lips. How could he ignore this child? He's grown close to him and Damyan in the short day they met yesterday. It was almost as if they were his own.

His smile saddened slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

He nodded, lifting up Yulian in his arms up high, resulting in a loud laugh from the four year old boy.

How much he would have done for these boys to be his. But it's impossible.

_"I already told you and Tasha last night, I found out I was pregnant a couple of days after you left. How the hell could I have been with someone after that, only to find out I was pregnant days later!"_

He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

No, it wasn't possible.

He felt a small warm hand slowly slide up to caress his cheek.

Dimitri turned to focus on the small being in his arms. Warmth coating his features again.

"Mr. Dimi…..why are you sad?" his small little eyes twinkling in the bright rays of the sun.

Dimitri looked at him in slight shock and confusion.

How could this child notice how he was feeling?

"Why would you think I'm sad?" a small smile forming on Dimitri's lips again.

"I don't know…..mama says I always have a….knack?" he closed one eye and looked up at the sky, before looking at Dimitri again, "at knowing what people are feeling"

"Is that so…." Dimitri ran a hand though the infant's hair

_Soft brown_…why did it look so familiar?

"Mhmm!" Yulian nodded happily.

"Yulian…..why do you call your mother, 'mama?'" he asked, sitting himself on a fountain in the courtyard, situating Yulian on his lap

Yulian laughed, "Because she's my mama, silly Mr. Dimi"

Dimitri chuckled after him, "No, I understand that. But, I was just curious, because I call my mother the same way."

Yulian looked curiously at him, "Doesn't everyone call their mama, 'mama?"

"Some do," Dimitri looked down at his hand, "but there are different ways to name everyone's mothers. So why do you call her that?" he focused his attention back to the boy

"I don't…..know. I've thought 'bout it," he looked confused, "I've asked mama why I do. But she would just look at me with a sad face then she would start to cry."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "Really…"

Yulian nodded sadly, "Mhm. Then I asked her how come Damyan's and my name were so weird. Because everyone in class would say so," then he perked up again, "but mama says our names are special and that she thought long and hard 'bout them!"

Dimitri smiled along with Yulian.

He couldn't agree more with the toddler.

"That's something your mama and I have in common."

"That lady said you were mama's teacher, is that true Mr. Dimi?" He looked up at Dimitri with honest curiosity.

Dimitri nodded

"What kind of teacher are you?"

"I was….a temporary teacher."

Yulian scrunched up his little nose, "A what….?"

Dimitri chuckled, knuckling Yulian's chin gently, "It means I was a teacher for a little while. More rightly speaking, I was _only_ your mama's teacher"

"Why was you only mama's teacher?" Yulian asked, grabbing Dimitri's larger hand in his. Turning it up and down, looking at it as if he had never seen something so huge.

Dimitri couldn't help it, this child—not only him but his brother as well, brought him so much happiness. Something he hadn't truly felt in a while.

He thought hard about how he should answer to Yulian's question, "Your mama was also a…special student, more so, a one of a kind."

"What's that?" he asked, taking his attention off of Dimitri's hand for a second.

The older male grinned, "Your mother had something I didn't really see in other students. She had a fire in her-" Yulian's eyes widened, "not like that, boy," Dimitri's smile grew, "when your mother was told to do something by an elder, she still did it, even when she didn't want to. She had strength that helped her move on to be your aunt's head guardian," Yulian looked up at Dimitri in wonder, "For that reason, I decided to become your mama's teacher. Because I knew she could do it. I respect your mama more than anyone I've ever known and that will never change."

"Uncle Christie say's mama use to be bad."

Dimitri cleared his throat, "I wouldn't believe everything your uncle…..Christie? says."

So he lied a bit. He didn't want to tarnish the image he had of his mother.

Who can blame him?

"Your mother is only a person. Everyone makes mistakes in their life," he said, his voice cracking at the mention of it, "that's what makes us who we are. We make mistakes….so we can learn from them."

Yulian jumped up in his lap once, clearly into the conversation now, "Like what?"

Dimitri let out a deep breath, still trying to keep his level of speech to a minimal way that Yulian can understand. He had a nephew of his own, so it wasn't that difficult. But still, this wasn't his nephew. It was an entirely new being, one who had etched a place in his heart.

"Like….not doing them again."

"Oohh"

The Russian man chuckled, letting his hand fall heavily on his lap, "So what is it you wanted to play out here?"

The child's eyes lit up again, "I wanna play Helicopter!"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow before standing up, "I don't know little man, isn't that a dangerous for you?"

"Nooo~….."

Dimitri nodded, not believing him one bit, "Uh huh…."

"Uncle Christie plays with me."

The older male rested his fists on his hips, "But what does your mama say about all of this?"

"Uhh….."

Dimitri shook his head and smiled, running a hand over the back of his head, "How about another game?"

Yulian shrugged his arms, "I don' know"

"Hmm….let's think."

Meanwhile, a feminine figure watched them from inside the house, staring at them longingly.


	4. The Secret

_Hahaha. A lot of you guys sent me reviews based on what you think will happen and how you wish it would happen. I am very open to ideas. And I am also very, very happy about the responses I'm getting with this story. ^^ Well, you all wanted to know who was at the window, so here it is….~_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Meanwhile, a feminine figure watched them from inside the house, staring at them longingly.

They looked so right together.

"It's not right of you to lie to his face like that, Rose"

Rose jumped up slightly, turning and narrowing her eyes towards the intruder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I honestly don't know how Dimitri didn't notice it when he first glanced at the children," the other figure said, stepping closer to Rose, "but I did."

"You don't know anything, Tasha." Rose said defensively, letting the curtain fall back into its place and walking away.

"For the record…..I'm not going to tell him," Rose stopped at the entrance of the hallway, waiting for her to finish, "it wouldn't benefit me in any way to do so."

Rose smirked and gave a cold laugh, "Why?" turning back around to face her, "because you'll know he'll come running back to me."

Tasha glared

"You know, I always knew there was another reason why I never liked you. It wasn't just the fact that you had the attention of the man I love. But now I see that you're nothing but a cruel person that only does things for herself."

"I don't care what you think of me Rose," she said, walking towards the refrigerator and taking out a water bottle, "I already have him by my side," Tasha turned to look at her with a smug grin.

Rose clenched her jaw before walking away.

When she was out of view, Tasha's face betrayed what she had just said.

She knew he was never going to be hers. But that didn't mean Rose had to know that.

She sighed and walked towards the window that Rose was at a moment ago and moved the curtain. Watching as Dimitri genially smiled and laughed for the first time in four years.

She chuckled.

Kids, huh…..is that all it really took? That was definitely enough reason for Rose to fully be able to take him away from her.

She wouldn't let that happen.

Maybe…she will tell him about Rose's secret.

Maybe, he will be too angry to actually be able to mend their already deteriorating relationship.

'Decisions, decisions…'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day passed with Rose trying to ignore Dimitri as much as possible. But that was hard due to the fact that her kids were literally on his lap as the taller man sat on the couch. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? Why show her this image that she's longed to have for so long?

"How did you like your present's boys?" Tasha asked, smiling away at them.

From the corner of her eye, Rose glared maliciously at the infuriating woman.

How more fake can she be? Sure, like she said before. There was a reason she didn't like her. But she didn't think she was this nasty in comparison to her views from before.

"Santa brought us a lot of toys!" Damyan yelled

Yulian narrowed his eyes at Damyan, slapping him on the chest

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?!" Damyan shouted at his younger brother.

Yulian grinned, "You had a spider on you."

Rose smiled slightly; she was starting to see a nuisance begin to grow in him for Tasha. So…his instincts kicked in did they?

"Yulian, stop hitting your brother" Rose said, not putting any sort of punish mental voice to it.

"Yes, mama"

Dimitri leaned himself back and watched the two boys bicker away. The entire room disappeared in front of him. The only things he could see were Yulian and Damyan. This inept relationship he has grown with them….why was it?

Was it because they were Rose's children?

His grip tightened a bit from around the boys waists'.

"You should have seen Dame, me and Mr. Dimi played outside all day~!"

Damyan glared, "Why did he play with _you_?"

"Because you were asleep!" Yulian stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"Not my fault you kept on kicking me all night and didn't let me sleep!"

Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

"You share a bed?"

Any little detail he can get from them. He would gladly accept.

He wanted to know everything about them.

Damyan tsk'ed, "No, this scaredy-cat always comes into my room when he gets scared."

"I do not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Boys, stop arguing. Now." Rose's voice suddenly filled in Dimitri's mind.

Their conversation had been really bothering him. And he also noticed that she has been avoiding him like the plague. But he wasn't going to stop her. It was a bit uncomfortable to talk to her after their small fight.

"Seems like the Hathaway spunk has begun to come out" Christian smirked, leaning back in his chair and resting his elbow on the head rest, laying his head against his palmer.

"Sparky. Shut your trap and go put your little toys away." Rose glared

"Why do you and Uncle Christie always fight, mama?" Yulian asked, looking at his mother then back at his uncle.

Rose looked at him at a loss for words.

"Same reason you fight with Dame" Christian replied

"Why do you two argue?" Rose motioned to her sons

The boys looked at each other before shrugging, "We don't know"

Christian shuttered even more, "Would you stop doing that!"

Lissa smiled, shaking her head at her husband's childish behavior.

"What? Can't handle two little boys, _Christie_~" Rose fluttered her eyes

"You can't even handle them!" Christian glared, ignoring the 'Christie' comment

"I've raised my sons' sense they were born, I have to be able to control them or else they wouldn't have the life they have now" Rose clarified, crossing her arms, daring Christian to say otherwise.

Christian just looked away, admitting defeat.

"Yeah, you do that sparky"

"Anyways, children," Lissa looked at both Rose and Christian, "how about we let the kids go out and play with the nanny's while we have some wine."

"Sounds good to me" Tasha agreed.

Everyone else agreed, except Rose

"Mm, not me, I already drank champagne last night. Besides, I'm driving home today." She said, taking her seat in the couch farthest from Tasha and Dimitri

"Alright then, do you want Ice-Tea?" Lissa asked, calling for the maid

Rose nodded, grabbing her cell-phone from her hand-bag.

Seeing she had two missed calls

"I don't get what you see in that damn phone. You're always on it." Christian said

"Stop complaining. Besides, what I do with my phone is my business" Rose said as a matter of fact

"Yeah…wouldn't want to know what kind of conversations you have going on there"

Rose smirked, "And what kind of conversations do I have Ozera?"

"That's enough. Rose, stop with your snide comments and Christian, just….stop." Lissa chided

Rose hpmh'ed and looked at her caller ID.

Her eyes widened, a large smile forming on her face.

"What's up?" Lissa asked, taking her wine glass from the maids that had arrived

"We've won the case!" Rose squealed

"Oh my god Rose! That's amazing. Congratulations" Lissa reached over to hug Rose

She sighed, squeezing her arms around her best friend

"Case?" Tasha asked, looking at Christian.

Christian took a drink of his wine before responding, "Rose owns a large architectural business company. She'd recently merged in with another company. They proved to be a fraud or at least, made a breach in their contract."

Rose nodded, "They failed to have representatives present at the hearing. They had no validity of warranties that would benefit us. We voided the contract and got restitution in return. I took the initiative and filed for a law suit. Luckily, our state follows out-of-pocket rule for damages for fraudulent misrepresentations. So we made a large benefit in bargain damages just by suing for the breach of warranty. Plus the amount of money I lost in the damned deal."

"How much did you put in?" Tasha asked.

Rose bit her lip, "Over two-hundred mil"

Their eyes widened.

"That's why my restitution and chances of gaining back more money is infinite. At this rate, I'll have compensation for the deal, the suit, and the veto of the contract." Rose grabbed a glass of wine, "Forget it, I'm taking a drink right now. I'll just call Adrian to drive us home!" She said, wearing a large grin on her face

"That's the spirit!" Christian said, cheering her with his glass

No one seemed to notice the difference in Dimitri's posture. The mention of Adrian made his blood boil. Why did he have to come into the conversation?

"I didn't know you had a job other than guarding Lissa, Rose?" Tasha asked

So many fucking questions from this bitch, does she have a fucking off button or something?

Rose cleared her throat, "I don't guard Lissa, anymore," Dimitri focused his attention on Rose, "that is…..I never became her guardian. I graduated and got my promise mark to her. But after finding out I was pregnant, I had a one year leave and didn't end up protecting her. I started instructing at the academy instead. Then, I slowly began to make my business grow…" she looked down sadly to the floor, "I regret not being what I worked my butt off for our last couple of months at the academy. But I don't regret taking my break to spend time with my kids. I wasn't going to do what my mother did to me."

"It's fine Rose, I'm not upset about it. I'm happy that you're at least here with me," Lissa placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, "I'm happy that I got to be an aunt of two great boys"

Rose chuckled, leaning her head against Lissa's.

"Why so much money though?" Tasha continued to ask

"What's a deal, if not interesting in numbers? What can I benefit from it?" Rose asked back.

"The agreement was two-hundred million, for 51 percent of the profits and business. At least, what they made out to be a business."

"I personally still think that wasn't enough. But what the hell do I know?" Christian said, casually taking in his wine

Tasha looked at him as if he had two heads, "Son, that's a lot of money"

Christian snorted, "For who?," he pointed at Rose, "her? No. The woman can have anything she wants. Why she bought a two story family house and has an Infinity as a car. I won't ever freaking know"

Rose rolled her eyes, "I don't need to waste my money on things like that. I'm going by what I know I can live with, thank you very much"

Rose looked down at her wine glass and grimaced, not in the mood to drink anymore. So she just set it down on the glass table next to her.

"Look it's snowing." Tasha said, looking out the window.

Rose followed her line of sight and seen blankets of snow come down, "Christian, my kids don't have their jacket's on," she glared at him

Christian shrugged, "So?"

"So, go bring them inside. Now." She glared even harder

Christian stood up and raised his hands in the air, "Sheesh, I'm going."

"I need to call HQ" Rose muttered, getting up and walking into the hallway.

Lissa sighed

"What's the matter, princess?" Dimitri asked, standing up in assisting her with the tray's with wine glasses.

Lissa smiled, "Thank you. It's nothing, it's just….it's always like this nowadays. Christian goes out with the kids—though I don't mind—and Rose is either always busy at work, at home, or here. She never takes a break. So we don't really spend time together anymore."

Dimitri didn't know how to respond to that. He wasn't fairly close to the heir of the Dragomir's.

"It's alright, Lissa. I'll spend time with you." Tasha said, setting her hand over Lissa's.

"Thank you."

Dimitri stepped back and walked away from the girls. Not wanting to get into the conversation.

Instead, he made his way towards the direction Rose went.

"Yes, that's perfect John Philip! You always know how to get into a girl's heart," Rose giggled, "Alright then JP, I need you to backup all of the useless documents, files, anything that's related to those worthless people and have them disposed of. I don't need people trying to sneak into the building to try and dig up information about the law suit," she turned around and came face to face with Dimitri. She stared right into his eyes, still keeping her conversation on the phone, "I don't need unwanted eyes and ears to know about this problem. If anyone were to hear about this, my profits will pummel down."

Dimitri turned his head slightly, letting her continue talking.

"I know. I agree. Alright, I'll call you tomorrow, yes. Thank you again, JP. I owe you one." she lowered the phone down and let the call end itself before giving her full attention to the man in front of her, "Did you need something."

He cleared his throat, "The princess is upset."

Rose looked at him confused, "What do you mean. She was fine a minute ago"

"No, she was fine before you left the living room. That was ten minutes ago. Tasha is consoling her."

Her eyes narrowed at that. Not only did Tasha take Dimitri away from her, but now she's trying to take her best friend.

"What was she upset about?" she looked out at the now snow covered grass.

The hallway consisted of full bodied glass, showing off the view of the courtyard. While the other had a rock covered wall with water cascading down to the drain on the floor.

Dimitri leaned himself against the glass, nodding to himself, "She thinks you're spending too much time with work and not on her."

Rose rolled her eyes, "That's ridiculous."

"Is it really? You said you wanted to spend time with your kids and not make the same decisions your mother made with you. But yet, you're still working and Christian is the one that takes care of them. Leaving the princess alone and feeling abandoned."

"You don't know a damn thing about me—about Lissa and you sure as hell don't know anything about my kids." Rose glared.

"I may not know who you are anymore, Rose," he stepped forward toward her, "but I want to get to know your kids."

"Like hell" she spat, trying to make her way around Dimitri. But of course, luck wasn't on her side.

"Why do you have to make this so difficult? Why must every conversation we have always end up in arguments? You told me once you didn't want to fight with me. Why are you being this way? I asked for forgiveness—I've realized my mistakes. I know I did wrong in leaving. But you weren't the only one in pain after I made that decision Rose. Believe it or not, I would make that same decision over again if that's what I thought was best for you." His bangs fell over his face, covering his eye from one side. Not deterring his vision from her.

"Stop trying to make me out as the bad guy…." she whispered

"I'm not," he said quietly, "I just want….things to go back to how they once were or at least an ounce of how we use to be."

Rose bit her lip harshly, turning her face away from him.

"This is why I never wanted anything serious. This is why I was the way people made me out to be back at the academy. Those rumors….of me going around from guy to guy were true, to an extent. I never gave myself to them. But I always messed around. A relationship for me meant trouble. I knew it would hurt—that it would give me hell." she said

"You're only stating the negative perspectives Rose…..," he said, tugging on her arm, "was what we had back then that bad for you?"

"…No."

"Then…love isn't what you make it out to be. You felt it and you still do," one last tug and she was in his arms again, "let me in," he tightened his hold and clenched his eyes shut, "let me fix my mistakes, please."

Rose sniffled, shaking her head from side to side, "I can't…"

"Why!?" he growled

"Because then you'd hate me." she whispered

Dimitri looked down at her head, confused.

"Why would you presume I would do that?"

Then she abruptly pulled away, wiping away at her tears, "Nothing. No reason."

"Rose." he warned

"Don't give me that tone. It doesn't work anymore." she lowered herself to the floor, covering her face with her hands

"Please tell me why you think I would hate you….." he said gently, kneeling down on the floor with her.

He grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips

But she continued to shake her head and keep her mantra, "I can't…."

He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, her hands still at his lips.

"Alright…I'll let it go, for now. But I'm going to find out sooner or later," he leant himself closer to her, "nothing about you stays a secret from me forever, Roza."

That damn nickname brought so many memories.

She allowed herself to rest her head against his chest as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Please forgive me….." she whispered

He didn't respond, just squeezed his hold on her more.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mama~ wake up!" Yulian yelled, patting his mother's cheek.

"She's not waking up?" Damyan said, jumping up on the bed and towering over his mom

"Nope."

The boys looked at each other, then down at their mom, "MAMA!"

Her eyes opened widely, "What…is your problem?"

She looked in between both of them, startled by their rude awakening.

Wait, awakening?

Rose checked her surroundings and found herself in one of the spare rooms Lissa had.

"What am I doing in here?"

"You fell asleep, mama" Damyan said

"Yeah, Mr. Dimi brought you in here." Yulian nodded

"He what?" she groaned, sitting up on the bed

"I wanna go home, mommy!" Damyan whined, patting his little hands against the bed comforter.

Rose just nodded her head, trying to readjust her sight, "Go on downstairs. I'll follow you guys out."

"Kay~" they chimed and ran out the door

Rose slowly got up and made her way out the door.

"You're leaving already?" She heard Lissa's voice from the foyer

"Uh huh! Dame wants to go home already" Yulian's voice came next

"But…where's your mother?"

"Right here." Rose responded, slowly stepping down the staircase

"You okay? You look…..tuckered out." Lissa asked, worry lacing her features

Rose raised her hand in the air, "I'm fine…just need to sleep more, I guess."

Lissa sighed and made her way to hug her best friend.

"Careful on your way home, okay"

"Will do." Rose smiled.

"Come on boys, let's go home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile...

"Ah, Guardian Belikov. Welcome back!," a man dressed in long white robes greeted Dimitri as he made his way inside his office

"Thank you, father."

"What can I do for you-," he motioned for the chairs in front of him, "sit, please."

Dimitri chuckled, "Thank you…again. I actually came to ask the impossible."

"The…impossible?" the priest repeated, setting down his spectacles and leaning his chin on his hand, "what do you mean?"

"Has there ever been…a possibility in damphirs consummating with the results being-"

"A child?" the priest finished

Dimitri, a little shocked with the priest's answer, cleared his throat and nodded his head.

The priest sighed and stood up slowly from his stool, walking into a closed room behind the office, "Come with me."

Dimitri quietly obliged

"There have been rumors, yes. But that's all they were. The fact that there were special casualties did nothing to result this factor. Damphirs are not meant to elope-" Dimitri's gaze hardened, while the priest continued on forward "that doesn't mean it's never happened before. The attempts to actually birth a child should be inevitable."

"Yet…?" Dimitri muttered

"Yet…it has happened before—once," Dimitri's eyes brightened a fraction, "but it was never really proven with hard evidence. The information you're looking for is in this book," he made a grab for a thin book encased between thick, older books, "it is the way it is because like I said, no true evidence was found. As far as people can say, it never really happened."

Dimitri looked up at the priest, receiving the book from his grasp, "And what is your opinion on this matter, father?"

"My opinion….," the priest smiled, "I never have them. I believe in the righteousness of god. He can create many things. And I believe that he can make anything happen, so as far as saying that, that child born of both damphirs is true—I believe that there was a possibility."

Dimitri stared at the book for a second before letting his hand drop to his side, "But the possibilities…are zero to none. How can you say there is a possibility?"

"Why the sudden interest, Guardian Belikov?"

He blinked a couple of times at the bookshelves next to him, turning his gaze back to the priest, "Common curiosity to pass the time."

The priest nodded, not believing him one bit, "The reason I say there is a possibility is because there was something in one of the damphirs that most did not have."

Dimitri furrowed his eyebrows while surveying the book.

"Your student has that same defect—or as the former Queen would say, _a_ _gift_," the priest made his way around him, with Dimitri following in tow, "shadow kissed damphir's have been known to be a legend. As this has only happened to the late St. Vladimir and Shadow Kissed Anna, take what you will from that legend. But what most do not know is that there has been one more pair with that bond, a damphir before Anna. His name was Andemion Badica"

The younger man looked at him quizzically

The priest gave him a Cheshire smile, "Not expecting that were you?"

"That's impossible. The Badica's are of moroi descent."

"Ah…..that is what they want you all to think—but I know better. As I was saying, long ago Andemion Badica met Emerie Vaughan, two damphirs that worked side by side to serve under the Dashkov's. Believe it or not," The priest turned around and stopped his stride, "after having to be constantly around each other they slowly started a fruitful love. They of course, had to hide it from the world. Damphir associational relationships were frowned upon back then and still are now, though it's not as personal as it was before. Now, it's just meant to be a survival quot. Moroi alone cannot survive without the help of damphirs. That's why they are not only depended on just for protection. Well anyway, Emerie found out she was with-child. She didn't understand—but, come to find out during the amount of time that both damphirs spent together. They had a lot of mishaps with their line of jobs. Of course, to become shadow kissed, one must be faced with death. That is what happened to Andemion, though they didn't get why she had become pregnant. They didn't know he had been shadow kissed. No one had ever heard of it. Thoughts of betrayal fell into Andemion's mind and with that supposed betrayal, came out his malice. He began to grow spiteful. On the contrary, he had been taking….the 'darkness' from Emerie without realizing it. After the child was born, Andemion murdered Emerie and such became the life of the Badica's we know today as Royals."

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair, trying to process as much as he could take, "None of the Badica's were known to have inherited this trait-"

"Because without Emerie, Andemion would not have been so." The priest said

"Being close to death the way he had, the possibility of consumption was just that, a possibility." Dimitri whispered

"I still have no idea where you are going with this Guardian Belikov. Why does it seem to me that this information is so vital to you?" The older man grinned, bringing his hand together in front of him. Waiting for a response from the younger male

Dimitri looked up at him with a respectful smile, "Like I said; mere curiosity."

"Mm…you also have to realize that curiosity killed the cat, Mr. Belikov" the priest pointed out.

That brought Dimitri back to reality

"Knowledge is a good thing to have. But too much information can also become one's maker."

Dimitri nodded, "I understand," he handed the priest back the book, "thank you for your time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Oh oh~ Looks like Dimitri is doing some snooping around of his own *o* ….I wonder what's gonna happen :3 tell me what you think. Until then….TBC~_


	5. The Newcomer

~Normal POV~

~~~Rose~~~

Weeks passed by. She would visit Lissa, let the kids be taken care of by the nanny's, while she and Lissa would go out shopping. To make up for all the time she's missed with her best friend. Tasha had been around, unfortunately. They lived with Lissa, but surprisingly enough, Dimitri hasn't shown himself at all and Rose made no conception to ask.

Now she was sitting in her leathered wheel chair in her office, going through all the mail that arrived moments ago.

Bank notices, marketing papers, mortgage payments, bills, bills, and more bills!

Ugh, those were getting on Rose's nerves very quickly.

Isn't this why she had an accountant?

Where the hell was she anyway?

She grabbed all the letters and threw them down on her desk.

She needed some fresh air, she needed out of this room.

So she settled for getting a glass of water from her kitchen. Letting the quietness settle. It was like music to her ears. :P

The boys were gone for the week on a school trip to visit Court. So it will be full on silence from here on out.

She had just sat down on her comfy couch when her door bell decided to ring.

She glared and groaned, setting her glass on the coffee table and stomping her way to the door.

Much to her surprise, it was the person who had disappeared for some time.

Rose raised an eyebrow at his expressionless face. That was bad.

"Can I help you?"

What a smart thing to ask at a time like this!

Mentally, she was smacking herself over the head.

"We need to talk. Now." he said calmly

Another sign to panic at.

"Alright…..come in" She opened the door more so he would enter.

Once he was inside, she closed the door and motioned for him to go towards the living room area.

"How did you find me?" Rose asked

"That's the last thing you should worry about right now" He tilted his head back to side and looked at her from the corner of his eye

"Okay…can I know why I'm getting the cold shoulder in my own house?" Rose glared, crossing her arms defiantly

"I've been going around all kinds of things as of late and it took me a long time to put it together."

Rose looked at him as if he had two heads

She sighed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Dimitri?"

"I've been doing a lot of research on topics of being shadow kissed and what side effects they carry. Ultimately, darkness consumption is one of those." Dimitri said, turning around to face her fully.

She was still confused, "Where are you going with this?"

He grinned and stayed quiet before shaking his head, "Nowhere."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "Bullshit, you wouldn't have come all the way over here just to tell me jack squat about…..I don't even know what the hell we're talking about?!" she raised her arms up and allowed them to fall back against her thighs heavily

He continued grinning and it was starting to get on her nerves, not only that. But something was definitely strange and different about Dimitri.

"The kids?" he asked, changing the subject

"Away, why?" she asked in return, still staring at him wearily

Dimitri shrugged his shoulders making his way towards her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Are you sick?"

And just when she thought he was going to hug her or something, he made his way passed her, towards the front door.

"No."

She turned to look at him. That god awful, scary looking smile was still going on full blast.

Then he was gone.

"Was it me or…did he look paler than usual?" she whispered to herself.

She didn't know. But she didn't have a good feeling about it.

Now she felt uncomfortable.

"I need a bath…now." she groaned, making her way up the stairs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dimitri wasn't grinning anymore when he left the house, even though he was quite enjoying himself.

He'll toy around with her a bit.

It took him a while. But he understood now.

He knew who the father of her kids where.

It was time to start what he planned.

No more being underestimated. He had gotten straight **inside** of her house.

He shook his head, "Oh Rose…..what an awful mistake you just made….letting strangers into your home."

He grabbed the wig on top of his head and threw it on the floor. Closing his eyes to dissipate the annoying contacts and made his way into the dark woods behind her house.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Craaaash~!**

Rose opened her eyes and sprang up quickly from her bed.

What the hell was that noise?!

She ripped the blanket off of her and grabbed her old steak from underneath her dresser, making her way towards the source of the noise.

Then suddenly, she was pushed back and thrown against the wall.

She moaned in pain, feeling back hit against the crystal door knob of the hallway closet. But that didn't last for long, she got into defense mode and made her way towards the intruder.

"Who the hell are you!?" she swung her arm out towards the figure

"Hmm….so eager to know, aren't you?" the figure smirked, throwing their own punches at her. Each and every one of them made full body contact with her.

"Usually when people break into my house….I tend to ask who the hell it is!" and on the last word of her sentence, she pushed the figure. Not noticing where she would land. But the figure's back hit the glass railing and broke through it, bringing Rose along with the figure, all the way down to the first floor.

Rose's yell cut off, that time feeling the air being taken right out of her as she rolled herself off of the figure, who she now felt was a woman.

"Wow. Down that quickly….," Rose breathed in heavily, grabbing onto her sides, noticing she was bleeding, "you're not what people really make you out to be, are ya?"

"Fuck you!" She growled, still on her spot on the floor.

The woman tsk'ed, "This is a warning, stay the hell away from Endemion!"

"Who the hell is that!?" Rose yelled

"You've been warned!" the woman said before disappearing out of the house.

Once she knew she was truly alone. Rose tried to make her way towards the telephone in the foyer.

She whimpered, finally feeling all the shards embedded into her skin. There was a large piece of glass in her thigh and she felt blood gushing out of side underneath her breast. But what she felt wasn't glass. A sharp, curved object was protruding out of her skin, something that had no business being outside of her body—her rib.

"Oh god…." she whispered, closing her eyes and feeling the sharp pain again.

She threw her head forward, covering her mouth with her hand and coughing up the hot liquid that was overcoming her throat.

Red.

Crimson.

"Blood…."

After that, she lost every last recognition she had of being conscious.

Not hearing her alarms going off, nor the sirens in their wake coming from the distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What do you mean, I'm cheating?!" Christian complained as he and his aunt were playing checkers

"Yes, you cheated" she grinned

"How….?" he grabbed at his locks in frustration, "how the heck can someone cheat at checkers?!"

"Very easily," she said, reaching for her piece, "like this" and going over a piece of his that was farthest from her, throwing it to the side, and placing hers here.

"See! **You** just cheated!"

"I call it extending the rules" she said innocently

Dimitri shook his head at the scene

"Oh, so it's cheating if I do it? But when you do it, everything's all peachy keen," he stated, watching her nod her head in agreement, "that's totally unfair!"

"I don't have to be fair." Tasha crossed her arms, her smile still on her face

"You guys, I swear you're a bunch of kids." Lissa laughed

"She cheated!" Christian continued complaining.

"Princess Lissa," one of the maids said, "there's a phone call for you"

Lissa stood up and walked towards the maid, "Who is it?"

"He said he's a doctor from the nearby hospital"

Lissa's eyebrows furrowed as she grabbed the phone and looked towards the three people in the room with her, "Hello?"

**"Hello, this is Doctor Sanders calling from the Main Hospital; I'm looking for a Lissa Dragomir?"**

"Yes, this is she? May I ask why you're calling?"

Dimitri's eyes narrowed in curiosity and made his way towards Lissa.

**"Miss. Hathaway has had an accident-"**

"What?!" Lissa shouted, her body beginning to shake in panic at the possibilities, "is she okay?!"

The doctor sighed, **"She has several minor cuts, a gash on her leg, and fractured ribs—She has managed quite a few extreme injuries…..instead of her ribs breaking inward as we thought they would be—they broke outward and have pierced through her flesh."**

Lissa whimpered, her body gave out and was in route of falling when she felt two pairs of strong arms catch her.

"Princess?" Dimitri's eyes widened as he stared down at the lost woman in his arms.

"Lissa, what's wrong?!" Christian stood up abruptly and made his way towards her.

**"Miss….are you still there?"**

Lissa nodded her head, "Yes, yes I'm here," she whimpered, "what's her condition…is she going to be alright?"

"Who's going to be alright?" Christian whispered; both he and Dimitri looking anxiously at each other, eager to hear what's going on.

**"That's the thing we're beginning to fear as of right now. She is not _only_ internally bleeding, but she has also fractured many bones….I don't really know what we're going to do. _How_ we are going to be able to heal this, exactly. All we are able to do as of right now is give her pain killers and tranquilizers-"**

"Tranquilizers—why are you giving those to her?" Lissa yelled

"Lissa, hand me the phone!" Christian said, but she quickly turned away from him and out of his reach.

**"She has had a lapse of abnormal pain. She couldn't stand it and was thrashing around a lot, thus resulting in hurting herself more. If you would please come down and sign some documents for he—"**

"I'll be there right now" Lissa hung up the phone and made a move to stand up

"What the hell is going on?" Christian yelled

"Rose is in the hospital—she had an accident, okay!" Lissa cried, making her way towards the foyer

"What?" Dimitri ran after her, the rest following behind, "princess, how did it happen?!"

She turned around sharply, "I don't know—but we have to go now!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Beep…..Beep…..Beep…..Beep**

"Rose…." Lissa whispered as she ran into the room.

She cried out, walking slowly towards her unconscious friend.

Outside of the room were Dimitri, Christian, and Tasha waiting.

Dimitri wanted to go into the room, but he didn't have the least idea of how he would respond to seeing her in that state.

"Go in Belikov." Christian said quietly, "Aunt Tasha and I'll take care of the paper work."

Dimitri nodded and walked inside the room, not taking notice of the hard stare Tasha had on his retreating back.

"Rose wake up…come on…" Lissa whispered, receiving no reaction from her longtime friend.

The sound of her heart monitor beating was the only indication that she was still breathing.

Dimitri jolted back with widened eyes.

How did this happen?

Bruises marred her face, small cuts around every visible part of her body. A breathing mask adorned over her mouth and nose to keep her breathing, two sets of IV needles were embedded into her arm and palmer. He could tell by her posture that she was wrapped with large amounts of bandages in her stomach area.

"Rose," Lissa continued to say, keeping her hand in hers. Trying to get some kind of reaction from her, "who did this to you?"

Dimitri's eyes hardened, that was something he was going to find out.

He turned and walked out of the room, making his way towards the receptionist's desk to ask for the doctor who had been attending Rose.

Minutes passed and the doctor walked toward Dimitri

"You asked for me?"

"What happened to her?" Dimitri asked

"To whom, I have many patients sir, I don't have enough memory to keep track of all their names."

What kind of doctor was he?

"Rosemarie Hathaway. How did she get here? How did this happen to her? You had to have had _some_ type of police report filed."

"From what I know, this woman was brought from her home. The EMT's said that the house was completely trashed. What they gathered was that Miss. Hathaway fell from the second floor of her house. Obviously, there was a struggle. I don't think anyone would inflict wounds such as those on themselves—unless she is harboring some type of psychol—" the doctor began

"She's fine," Dimitri stared at him with a hard glare, "What proof is there that someone broke into the house?"

"Her alarm's had been triggered—I'm guessing that _would_ be an indication that someone has broken into a house." He replied dully

Dimitri brought his fist up his chin and groaned silently.

How could this happen?

"If that is all young man, I have other patients to attend to."

Dimitri clenched his jaw and made his way back towards Rose's room, taking notice that the princess was gone.

He sighed and made his way toward where Rose lay.

He took a seat in a chair next to her and brought it closer to her bedside, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

He breathed in stiffly through his nostrils, attempting to stop the burning tears threatening to fall, "I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Why are you apologizing for something you didn't do?" He heard a woman's voice ask from the entrance of the room.

He tilted his head enough to spot the person behind him and saw it was Tasha. She was already aware of what had transpired between him and Rose so he made no incentive to move.

"**I** should have been there."

"You didn't even know where she lived." Tasha spat annoyingly, crossing her arms in a defiant manner.

"It doesn't matter…I told her I was always going to be there for her. I failed her the first time when I decided to take your offer and I failed her again today." he turned his attention back to Rose, giving her hand a light peck.

Tasha, angered by the grotesque scene, stomped closer to him.

"You're feeling guilty that she got hurt, but what about you, huh? How did you feel when we came back and you found out she had kids from someone else?!" she raised her voice, feeling her hands begin to tremble.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down." Dimitri said firmly, his voice holding an edge of threat, "she hasn't been with anyone else."

"How would you know?" she glared

He turned his attention back at her, his eyes narrowed, "Why are you acting this way?"

"When are you going to realize that she moved on?"

Dimitri set Rose's hand back down onto the bed gently, making his way toward Tasha, "How could she have moved on when she still has feelings for me?"

Tasha chuckled humorlessly, "And how would you know she still loves you?"

He clenched his jaw together, "Tasha, you're a good friend of mine and have always been there when I needed someone the most. But I'm slowly starting to lose my patience with you. You need to calm yourself. We're not back at the academy. You're in a hospital. Rose could very well be on her deathbed and you're acting like an immature child!" he whispered furiously

"Because…" she lowered her tone, "how can you keep going after someone who had kids, someone who doesn't want you, someone who does everything possible to stay away from you?"

He stepped back and turned his head to look at Rose, "Those kids aren't to be blamed for anything," then he turned his focus back on Tasha, "you more than anyone should know that children are never at fault for what their parents decide to do."

"I know that-"

"Then why does it seem to me like those boys are a threat to you?" He asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion, and facial features composed.

"They aren't!" she whined

"You're lying."

Tasha tapped her foot, beginning losing her grip on her plan.

She turned to stare at Rose, than back at him, "Okay, you want to know so bad why I feel like those kids are a threat to me?"

"Yes, I do" Dimitri nodded, crossing his arms and standing firm.

"Because they're yours!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	6. He Knows

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second; afterword, slowly going back to their original state, warmth beginning to coat his features.

_"**I know**."_

Her eyes enlarged with the incredulous possibility that he may really know and did a double take of what he had just said, "You _what_?!"

Dimitri went back to Rose's side, leaning down to run his knuckles over her cheeks "I know I'm the father of those boys."

"But h-how did y-" she stuttered

No, no, no! This was backfiring on her!

He slowly turned his head in her direction, eyes glaring in doubt, "The real question here is, Tasha. How did you know?"

She crossed her arms, stubbornly, "Oh no, don't go putting the blame on me. She's the one that didn't tell you about them. You've missed out on four years of their life because of her!"

He stared at the panic stricken woman before him, taking in a deep, heavy breath and began to grasp the consideration what she had just said.

She was right. He did miss out on a lot. But both he and Rose were to blame for that aspect. He's not going to sit like a coward and let her take full responsibility of what were also his actions.

"She's not the only one at fault, Tasha"

Tasha groaned with frustration, "How can you say that? She knew she was pregnant days after we left—she never called you! She never did anything to try and tell you about them!"

"That would have never happened if I had stayed!" he shouted, his eyes giving Rose a quick look over. She hadn't moved an inch.

"I can't believe this….." Tasha ran her hand down her face, pacing around the room.

"I think it'd be best that you go, Tasha" Dimitri said with an undertone

Her eyes widened, "So what…..now you're kicking me out?"

"No, but I can't have you in here making a scene while Rose is recuperating."

"Fine, I'm leaving. Do whatever you want" she turned to the door, "but let me tell you this Dimka, you're never going to be truly happy with her again. You guys have brought a lot of pain to each other. Tell me you won't be constantly questioning her over the smallest things? Tell me you won't feel pain while you're with her…," she turned her head sadly in his direction, "What martyrs. You two are going to be the end of each other."

Dimitri closed his lips shut, glaring at the bed.

And that's how Tasha left him, pondering on all these questions.

Why did she have to do that? Why ask all of these questions?

That's when he felt it, a slight movement in his hand. His hand must have unconsciously wandered towards Rose's.

He looked up, staying completely immobile to see if she would react again.

She did.

Her face contorted in pain and forced her eyes open.

"Wh-what….happened" she whispered, looking around the room, noticing she was in a white-walled room.

Dimitri moved closer to her, "Someone broke into your house….," he clutched her hand, coldness and anger circling in his eyes, "Rose, who did this to you?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "A woman….," she clutched Dimitri's hand, feeling the anesthesia beginning to fade, "I couldn't see her…all she said was to—" she sucked in a sharp breath, clenching her eyes shut.

"You don't have to tell me right now, Rose," he ran his hand over her head, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No…we need to know who the bitch that broke into my house was," she glared, "—my kids could have been there."

He nodded. The topic of the kids was a conversation for another time

"She said to stay away from…..," she shook her head confusedly, "Ende….Endemion—something like that, I don't know…"

Dimitri froze and Rose noticed

"What's wrong?"

"What was that name, Rose? Say it again." his voice sounding hesitant

"Endemion, why? Do you know who that is?"

His eyes focused downward, moving every once in a while as thoughts surfaced themselves in his head.

"Dimitri, what the hell is going o—"

"Rose!" Lissa's voice came from the door

Rose looked up at her friend and smiled, forgetting the matter that she had at hand with the reserved man beside her.

"Hey…"

"Oh Rose," Lissa cupped her mouth, fat tears falling down her face, "how are you feeling? Are you okay? Do you need me to call a nurse?"

"I'm fine, just feeling a little pain. But that's to be expected. Slow your role, Speedy Gonzalez." Rose grinned, laying her head back against her pillow.

"Princess…would you mind staying with Rose? I have something that needs dire attention." Dimitri stood up, his voice strange and his body stiff

"Of course….?" She agreed, watching him questioningly as he made his way towards the door.

Once he was gone, Lissa looked back at Rose strangely, "What was that all about?"

Rose mirrored her look, giving her a shrug of her shoulders as an answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Endemion, Endemion!' Dimitri shook his head, trying to rationalize this strange situation.

It's not possible. Endemion has been dead for hundreds of years.

He growled, running his fingers through his hair in frustration, trying to think of the possibilities.

What had happened to Endemion? Had he ever truly died? And that woman, who was she? Why was she so adamant as to keep him away from Rose?

So many damned questions that he didn't even know where to begin.

Where would he be able to find that type of information? He couldn't go back to the priest, so where?

That's when a light bulb went off in his head.

He took out his phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in months.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Be-_

**"Privet?"**

He looked up at the sky, a small smile etching at the corner of his lips "Mama"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

~Two hours later~

**"You've got some nerve calling me, Belikov" **a deep, malicious voice sounded through the other line.

"Believe me, if I didn't need your services. I wouldn't have even bothered looking for you." Dimitri stated

**"I'm sure you didn't call me to tell me the sky is blue and the bee's sting like hell. What'd you want?"**

Dimitri was tempted to roll his eyes at the man's impatience, "I need you to check in something for me."

**"Oh? You know there always has to be a buy in if you want something in return. What's in it for me, boy?"**

"Name your price"

The man laughed

**"Before I make deals, I tend to want to know what's in the package. I don't like my steak given to me cold, Belikov."**

"It's a personal affair. All you need to tell me is what you want and you've got it."

The man chuckled, **"What makes you think you could ever give me something I don't already have?"**

"…..I shouldn't have called then." Dimitri made a move to hang up the line when his 'companion' stopped him.

**"Don't get overly sensitive Belikov, that's beneath you. You've wasted my time enough as it is. Ain't no way your backing out now."**

Dimitri puckered his lips, narrowing his eyes at a water fountain beside him, "A student of mine was attacked today and I want to know why."

**"I stand corrected. It ****_is_**** personal. Unfortunately for you, I don't do personal. Personal, ain't good business."**

"Zmey, she means the world to me. I can't get the information I need without your help."

**"Why are you so hell bent in helping one woman? There's more meat in the world, Belikov."**

"She's the only one that suited my standards. She's paid them off quite well"

He didn't need to tell the mob boss solid information, but he had to let something out or his call would end as quickly as it started.

**"****You**** have standards?" **Zmey laughed, **"sense when does a person like ****_you_**** have morals?"**

Dimitri glared harshly, "I didn't call to be insulted, Zmey."

**"I know, I know. ****_I'm sorry_****," **he didn't sound so honest about his apology, **"the situation remains the same. You tell me what I'm dealing with or else you ain't getting anything in return."**

"I already told you all you needed to know"Dimitri said coldly

**"I'm waiting for the works."**

He closed his eyes and released a hard breath, "My student, I met her five years ago. Rosemarie Hathaway-"

**"….What." **Zmey's voice turned into cold ice

Dimitri narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "I don't like your tone."

The other man stayed deathly quiet

"Zmey."

**"Where is she?" **his menacing voice said

"I'm not saying anything until you tell me how you know her"

**"You don't have a damn right to keep me away from that girl, tell me where she's at, Belikov. Don't make me regret helping out your family when they were in need."**

"You always like to throw things back into people's faces," Dimitri said just as menacingly as Zmey sounded, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not going to disclose her ware bouts. I may have asked for your help, but there's no way that I would let a person like _you_ get near her."

**"Unfortunately for me, huh. Tell me something Dimitri, have you ever felt what it's like to be away from something that deserved to be by your side sense the very beginning? Have you ever experienced the feeling of being ripped away from the very thing that held you together? I don't believe you hav-"**

"On the contrary, I have and still do. That doesn't change anything. You will not get near Rose."

**"You think you're cunning kid, but'chu aint. You're messing with the wrong guy. I suggest you start squealing, before I make you."**

"You think you're the only one with connections, Zmey," Dimitri turned and watched the encasing buildings surrounding him. The cool wind blowing his locks away from his face, "you aren't the only one that has power. Threaten me again, and you're going to wish you hadn't heard her name."

**"You've got spunk. I'll give you that." **He scoffed

"Now what I want to know is; what is your relationship with Rose?"

**"And that's where your spunk ends. My relation to Rose has nothing to do with you."**

"Anything that comes in contact with that woman has everything to do with me." Dimitri retorted

**"How so….she is your student and that's where your boundaries end. I won't be ordered around by a common damphir."**

Dimitri stayed silent and looked up to glare at all the surrounding houses.

**"****_Unless_****…" **Zmey's voice held a sharp tone to it, **"It better not be what I'm thinking it is, Belikov. You're gonna be in a world with a whole lot of pain before you step out of your house."**

Dimitri narrowed his eyes more, sharply turning his vision in every direction, "How do you know where I am."

**"You should know by now, Dimitri. I'm a selfish man. Whatever I want, I get. And if I don't," **he gave a small non humoristic laugh, **"well….let's just save that for later, shall we?"**

The damphir stormed into his home, shutting the balcony doors harshly, locking it shut. Just as he was about to make his way to the foyer, his door silently cracked open. Dimitri stopped in his footsteps, staring at the door with cautiousness and quietly began making his way toward it.

He threw the door wide open.

But there was no one there.

Dimitri shook his head slightly, his phone conversation long forgotten.

"Boo."

He stood himself up straight, keeping an expressionless look on his face, and feeling Goosebumps begin to creep from behind his ear.

The whisper was surprisingly cold.

"I don't like it when people meddle into my affairs" a voice came from behind him.

Dimitri slowly turned his body around to face the intruder. Once doing so, the damphir made a move for his stake from inside his pocket. But the intruder was faster, releasing his gun from its latch and pointing it straight at Dimitri's head.

"Your affairs?" Dimitri glared, looking at the stranger calculatingly. Not liking being in a vulnerable state.

"You have something I want. And I want it now," the person glared back, tightening his grip around the handle of the gun, "where is she?"

"Who?" Dimitri slowly took a step back, trying to make his way towards the silver platter on the glass table next to the door.

The stranger scoffed, "Tch, don't act coy with me. Rosemarie, where is she?!"

Dimitri leaned himself back, trying to feel the glass table he was sure was close behind him. Once he felt the coldness of the glass touch his fingertips, he turned his focus back on the man again, "What does she have to do with you."

The intruder, thinking he had Dimitri where he wanted him, looked at where his hands were on the table and smirked, stepping closer to his prey.

Dimitri motioned the hand that was out of view from the intruder and slid it across the glass, aiming for the platter. While his hand that was in view, made its way towards the flower bowl.

He'd only have a quarter of a second to make this work.

"You think your slick don't you?," The other man chuckled, "what did Rose see in y—"

Dimitri grabbed the flower bowl, threw it on the floor, and placed the platter in front of his face, making a mad dash towards the hallway.

Just as he thought, the stranger shot repeatedly at Dimitri, the echo of bullets Rick-a-shaded off of the metal platter, sounding loudly throughout the house.

That was the only time he would be able to use it, so he threw it to the floor. Opening a door that led down to a darkened basement, he grabbed a bucket full of water off of his wooden table and spewed it over the floor by the stairs. Just as he heard footsteps making their way down the stair case, he pulled at some loose electrical wires on the wall and threw them on the floor just as the intruder took his last step.

The sight and smell was none too pleasing. The stranger had been burnt to a crisp. Still was. His body twitched horribly. But Dimitri paid him no mind. Instead, he kicked the gun away from him and grabbed it. Jumping over the water and making his way up and out of the basement.

Grabbing his phone from the floor, he dialed '911'.

Dimitri breathed in deeply, keeping a close eye on the door that led to the basement. Deciding it was best to barricade it with a stick of some sort. Just as a woman answered the call, he found steel cylinder pipes that he had been planning on using for the water leakage he had upstairs.

"I'd like to report a murder at 325 2ND Corvallis St."

He grabbed two rods and slid them into the open door handle, stabbing the long rods into the hardwood floor.

**"A murder, sir? May I have your name?"**

Dimitri grinned, "Oh my name? My name is—"

He slammed his phone closed and broke it in half, stuffing the pieces into his pocket as he made his way up the stairs. Grabbing his wallet and destroying things that would ultimately lead all evidence to him. Though there wasn't much to begin with. He had just moved into the two-story home.

Dimitri grabbed his keys and ran back downstairs. Hurrying towards the garage and unlocking the black Tahoe. Revving the engine and getting out of the driveway.

He shook his head, bit his lip and groaned. What had just happened?

_"Tch, don't act coy with me. Rosemarie, where is she!"_

Dimitri glared at the road, spotting police lights heading towards him and making their way passed to his house.

His grip tightened on the wheel as his foot pushed down heavily on the gas pedal.

How did that thing know Rose?

Thing…..

"What were you?" He whispered.

He had never encountered anything like him. Not much action may have gone on between them. But he had gotten a good look at the intruder's features. Pale skin, deformed face, and golden pupils—strigoi naturally bared crimson-red eyes and although undead, they had features that rivaled a moroi's beauty. So what was he?

Dimitri rubbed the back of his head, nervousness seeping through him. This creature knew Rose, which meant he knew of his kids.

The thought of them being hurt angered him to the core.

He glared harshly again.

He'll be damned before any harm came to his children.

Over his dead body.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_OMG I'm so glad I'm done with this chapter! I was stuck on it for so damn long. It's not even funny!_


	7. The Mob Daddy

_After writing the rest of chapter six, I immediately began this chapter. Not really knowing where this was headed. I just wanted to add suspense I guess…. XD and that's how this chapter came out. Can't just spill everything now, can't I? So I've begun to realize that this story is going waaayyy off course from what I had written in the summary. XD tahaha Actually, this was just supposed to be a drama story, not one with suspense, sci-fi, killings, mystery and such. :J_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

"Liss, stop worrying. Go home. I'll be fine here." Rose whispered, a small smile adorning her face.

She was tired, it was only a matter of time before she gave out.

Lissa sighed, "Alright then—but call me if anything happens, alright?"

Rose nodded slightly, leaving her eyes only slightly open to watch her friend walk out of the room.

She had exerted herself. She may have been able to talk, but her ribs were still hurting her, not to mention the pounding she felt in her head.

**_Squeak_**

Her eye brows furrowed slightly before going back to their natural state.

**_Squeak_**

What was that annoying noise?

She couldn't see, she was too tired to open her eyes.

"Found you."

Then she blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ready to go?" Christian stood up from his chair in the waiting room.

Lissa nodded tiredly, "Yeah, Rose was falling asleep anyway."

He smiled slightly, "She'll get better soon. Don't worry."

"I know, I know," she sighed, "the kids don't get back till Friday, so we still have some time before we go pick them up. This is going to be horrible for them."

Christian nodded

Lissa looked around the room, trying to spot the older female that had come with them, "Where's Tasha?"

"Oh, she left a while ago. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Hm, we'll check on her later. Right now, I just wanna go to bed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-With Dimitri-

"A room please." he took out his credit card and showed it to the receptionist.

"Right away sir," she nodded vigorously and took the card

He sighed, turning around and leaning his body heavily against the marbled counter. He crossed his arms and continued to think about what had just transpired.

He had a feeling there was more to this than he thought there was in the first place.

Why was he attacked? What does Rose, specifically, have to do with Endemyon?

_"Tell me you won't be constantly questioning her over the smallest things? Tell me you won't feel pain while you're with her…"_

He growled and shook his head, now was not the time for that.

_"-likov….Mr..-ikov" _

He sprang himself out of his thoughts and turned around to face the woman

"Yes?" He cleared his throat

"What exact room were you looking for?" she asked nervously

He cleared his throat and rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes at the migraine he felt coming on, "A bedroom with a queen bed is fine."

"Alright then"

Dimitri's hand skimmed over his credit card. It would do no good using it, he could be tracked easily. He grabbed some dollar bills instead and handed them to her, running his hand exhaustedly down his face.

He reached into his pocket and felt the shattered pieces of the phone he had stashed in there.

He let out a long sigh.

He was going to have to get another cellphone soon.

"How many nights will you be staying here with us, Mr. Belikov?"

He swallowed and crossed his arms again, "Keep the charge going. I have no specific time frame."

"A-alright" she stammered

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her from the corner of his eye, "Is everything alright, Miss?"

She jumped up, looking surprised, "Yes, of course!"

That made him even more suspicious.

Actually, the whole lobby was eerie, the lighting was dim, so much in fact that he couldn't really see the woman's face. He knew the conditions of motels were awful, but he didn't think they fared this bad.

"Here you go, Sir."

She handed him a booklet with his key inside.

"Thank you." he picked it up swiftly from her hand, his fingers brushing what should have been her own.

He glared at the floor, still frozen on the spot. He was touching something cold. But it didn't feel like a physical touch, it almost felt like his fingers were going through cold, condensed air.

He turned back to look at the woman who had on a slight smile.

"Is there anything else, Mr. Belikov?"

He pulled the booklet back towards him, looking at her with an unreadable expression, "No. Thank you."

"Alright then, enjoy your stay." She smiled brightly

Odd….she didn't even want to look him in the eye earlier, now she was grinning?

He made his way out of the lobby and rushed to his room, making sure to lock his door shut with the bolt behind him.

He leaned his back against the door and raised his hand up to his line of vision slowly.

It was warm now, but before….

_Cold Condensed air_

He wasn't one for paranoia, considering the life he lives. But this wasn't something he's encountered before. Strigoi weren't even this…..frightening?

Was he frightened?

He didn't know, but it was strange, and definitely not to his liking.

He looked around the room. It was very simple, one bed, a dresser with a lamp beside it, the cooler was placed underneath a large window. The bathroom was located on the other side of the room and a TV with an old styled phone in front of the bed.

He turned to the phone and dialed for directory assistance.

**"Name, City and state, please?" **The operator asked

"Main Hospital, Stevensville, Montana" he leaned his hand against the table, dropping his upper body down towards it.

**"Main Hospital, Stevensville, Montana, Dialing, (***) ***-****"**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**"Main Hospital, Emmy speaking, how can I direct your call?"**

"Direct me to room 203" He curtly said

**"Of course sir, stay on the line, please"**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**Be-**

He growled, hung up, and dialed the hospital again.

**"Main Hospital, Emmy speaking, how can I direct your call?"**

"Yes, I just called to direct the line to room 203. No one answered. I just want to make sure she's fine. Can someone check on her?" He looked at himself through the small mirror set in front of him. His eyes showed bags underneath. He was tired and just wanted to rest. But not before he called Rose.

**"Sure, give me a moment,"**

"Thank you."

**"…."**

**"…."**

**"Um, I'm actually not sure where she is."**

His eyes snapped up, "What do you mean you _don't know _where she is? That's impossible. She can't be anywhere else but her room."

**"I know—please stay on the line, while I check with my advisor."**

He sighed, not having the patience right now.

**"…"**

**"…"**

Alarms blazed off in the background of the other line.

He stood up straight and stared alarmingly at his reflection, "Ma'am?"

**"It seems we have a problem….Miss. Hathaway has gone missing."**

He froze

_Miss. Hathaway has gone missing._

_Has gone missing._

_Gone missing._

_Missing._

_Missing._

Finally reacting, he clutched the phone harder, feeling his body begin to shake with angst.

"Find her!" He yelled, throwing the devise harshly back on the table and rushing back out of the room. Making his way towards his truck and storming towards the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sirens were heard over the front entrance of the hospital. Chaos was going on in the lobby of the 5th floor, where Rose should have been.

"There's no way that this could have been a kidnapping. There's just no way." An officer said, looking at the room.

"Then where is she? I've had staff look all over the vicinity of the hospital and she hasn't been found!" A doctor yelled

"If this had been a kidnapping situation, then the room wouldn't be as it is. There are no signs of resistance."

"What if she was unconscious? I gave her a relaxant earlier to help her sleep." A nurse came up behind the doctor.

"Maybe, but we still haven't grasped the full concept." The officer stated

"Move aside, we're reinforcements and we need to survey the scene." A female voice came from behind the officer.

The three people in conversation turned around too face the person.

"You are?" The officer asked

"None of your concern, I'm just here to pick up on any evidence or trail left behind." The woman stated, stepping through them and heading into the room

"Hey, this is **my** case!" The officer shouted

"Not this one." she rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.

She didn't even have to move a thing to know who had entered that room and took Hathaway.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked, "Well….," she turned her head upwards and looked off into a corner, spotting the clock's handle and noticing a small, lit bulb inside, "long time no see, ol' man."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What are we going to do now Christian?!" Lissa cried, hiding her face into her hands

"First things first, you need to calm down. You can't be like this when the kids are come back. In the meantime, when we do go pick them up, we'll just tell them that Rose is at work and that we're going to take care of them." He wrapped his arms around her in hopes of soothing her.

"We could, but then what?" she clasped her hands over his arm

He sighed, "Let me do the worrying, alright?"

She leaned up as he met her half-ways, taking her mind off of the subject at the moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blurring doors, people getting pushed, and yells being thrown back and forth…. He had to do his best to ignore them while he made his way towards the group of people centered in front of Rose's door.

"Where is she?" Dimitri growled, staring down the doctor that was supposed to be in charge of taking care of Rose.

The doctor yelped, "I don't know, we can't even go in the room because some investigator is in there."

He brushed passed them and headed into the room, "Hey, you can't go in th-"

**Slam!**

"Its been a while, Guardian Belikov." The woman looked down from the camera, which she had not taken her eyes off of sense she came in to the room.

He narrowed his eyes, "You have no reason being here."

"On the contraire, I do. This wasn't a normal kidnapping."

"This is a facility distributed for humans. Any other being would have no way of entering here." He glared harder

She raised a perfect brown eyebrow

"You're here aren't you?"

He clenched his fists

"Calm down would you, I know who took Rose." she sighed, setting her hands on her hips

"And how would you know. You're an alchemist." He stepped towards her

She rolled her eyes, "Because this alchemist has a long history with Rose's kidnapper."

And in a flash she was pulled harshly up against the wall, "Tell me where she is!"

She glared, "I don't know her exact whereabouts. He goes where he wants to go. No if's, and's, or buts."

"Stop wasting my time and tell me who he is." he said lowly

"And what makes you think you'll be able to find Abe?" she asked, her eyes questioning him.

"I've got a name, now who is he? And what does he want with Rose?"

She let out a long breathe, "If you want to know the story, I suggest you let me go."

He stepped back from her and paced the room, "Start talking."

The woman huffed, "Abe Mazur, considered to be the most dangerous mob boss in Russia. More specifically inhabited in Baia-"

His head snapped towards her, "What."

"Are you gonna let me tell the story or what?"

"I've heard enough, I know who he is," He shook his head, a small smirk coveted his face, "you can change your name, but you can't change your face, nor your reputation," he walked out of the room, a calm look on his face, "I've got you Zmey."

"Wait! Don't you want to know the rest!?" the alchemist yelled

He just continued walking towards the elevator, completely enamored in his thoughts.

Zmey, or better yet, Abe had wanted to know where Rose was. What could he possibly want with her?

He clasped his head, not understanding a thing.

What he did need to do though, was get another phone. He wasn't done chatting with the old mob boss.

Far from it.

~~~With Rose~~~

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

She groaned, why was it so dark in her room?

Her eyes fluttered open.

She looked around the room and went into panic.

"Where the hell am I?!" she hissed, clutching her ribs in pain

"You need to calm yourself, Kiz"

She glared in the direction of the voice, "Kiz? What the fuck's a Kiz?"

"Language." He scolded, his voice booming with command and authority.

She scoffed, "Language, really? I'm not some damn kid, I have kids of my own. Now who the hell are you and why am I here?!"

The lights turned on, forcing her to close her eyes shut. Not used to such a bright change in luminosity.

"So, my hunch was correct. He was more than your mentor." His voice turned sharp cold.

She glared up at him, getting a good view of the man. He had black hair and dark colored eyes. He sported a grey neatly pressed suit. Gold jewelry sported him, a simple gold hoop adorning his ear and a goatee centered on his chin. He could come out to be a pirate with that hideous scarf he was wearing. She didn't know squat about the man before her. But one thing was clear enough to her, he wasn't human.

"What would a moroi like you, want with me?" she snapped

He chuckled, "You're cunning, I like that, reminds me of your father."

Her eyes widened, "What the hell do you know about my old man?"

He nodded his head, "A lot."

She scoffed, "Figures. My old man abandoned me, just like my mother. Only I didn't expect he'd run with guys like you."

"Guys like me? Do tell, what is it that you mean?" He was amused with where her thoughts were going.

"I may not know you. But a person's fashion sense says a lot about a them."

"Oh?" He sat down in a chair in front of her. Crossing his legs and laying an elbow on the arm rest, placing his cheek upon his fist.

"You're dressed in a way that would say you're loaded. But not in a way a man earns his keep _earnestly_." she narrowed her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong; I do get my money earnestly. But you do make somewhat of a valid point. I don't get it that way _all_ the time." he grinned, clearly liking this mind game.

"Your fashion sense is awful, might I add." She crossed her arms, leaning herself heavily on the large bed.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "That's not true!"

She raised an eyebrow, "I didn't think a person like you would act like one of my kids."

The man's eyes went from surprise to suspicion, "Yes, your kids. Tell me something, Kiz. Does the father of your boys know who he is?"

That's where her somewhat free attitude went out the window, "Who the hell are you to ask me such questions?"

"Someone that is in his right to know everything about you," he lent forward, resting his chin on his hands that were now placed on his thighs, "now drop the tone."

"Stop acting as if you were my father," She snapped, "I'm a grown woman, a single mother, and I own a damn corporation. Don't treat me like an adolescent child!"

"Oh that's right. You're a **big shot** now. Just like your father. You make him proud." He didn't smile, but his eyes held humor in them.

"How do you know my old man?" she looked up at him

He stood up, and walked around the room, "I guess you could say we're close acquaintances."

"In what way?" she spit out

He smirked, "In business."

"Oh…is _that_ all?" She said sarcastically

"As far as you're concerned, yes." His grin turned into a full blown out Cheshire smile.

She looked at him oddly, "Right. Cause I could care less about the person that left me alone."

His expression turned serious, "I didn't abandon you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Who said anything about it being you?"

His face stayed neutral, "No one. Never mind my words."

"No. You said, **you** didn't abandon me…," she glared further; "you suck at reverse psychology. Now I know where I get that from, old man."

He raised an eyebrow, "You're taking this fairly well….," he lent back, "quite frankly….it's freaking me out."

"Why should it, you don't even know me." she rolled her eyes.

"That's what you think. I've been keeping tabs on you sense the day you were born." he stated

"Then how is it that you didn't know of my relationship with Dimitri and my kids." she asked, uncrossing her arms. Moving herself into a more comfortable position.

He narrowed his eyes at that, "Yes….how is that?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Tch." he closed his eyes, thinking.

"You know, you've got a lot of nerve coming back into my life. Let alone kidnapping me," She glared harshly, "I have kids to take care of."

"My grandsons are away at court, they're fine. I'm making sure of it." he said, still not opening his eyes.

"Like that's supposed to make me feel better."

"Your mother must get into a lot of arguments with you, am I right?" He opened an eye, a smile creeping on his lips.

She sighed, "I'm not talking about my mother right now, I have a headache as it is, I don't need a migraine. Thank you very much."

"Ouch." He clicked his tongue and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked

"Out, so you can rest."

"Oh no you don't, you owe me twenty-one presents worth for birthdays—including four for your grandsons."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Should of seen this coming," he sighed, turning to look at her, "you'll get your presents after you recover," Abe turned back around to walk to the door, "so rest."

She humph'd and made herself comfortable again.

"Stinkin' old geezer."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Briiing! Briiing! Briiing!**

"What?"

**"You're going to regret taking what's mine, Zmey."**

The 40 year old man smirked, "Oh, is that so? Tell me, Belikov, what right do you have in saying she's yours?"

**"If you're as smart as I know you are. You would have already figured it out."**

He grumbled, looking off to the side window. Watching the water cascade from the top layer of the fountain

"You give me too much credit. But I'll take it anyways. You're the one that's stepping in dangerous grounds, boy."

**"Am I? You don't seem to understand to which length's I'll go to have Rose back by my side, ****_Abe_****"** His tone came out mockingly

Zmey glared, "Does she mean that much to you?"

**"She means ****everything**** to me."** He snapped

"Why should she? She's been doing fine without you," He turned in his desk chair to face the fish tank behind him, "I may not have known you were in so deep with her before. But I do now and until you prove yourself worthy of her time and mine. You won't get anywhere near her, nor my grandchildren."

A choking sound was heard from the opposite line.

**"****_Your_**** grandchildren?"**

Abe grinned, "I thought you were the one on top of everything, Dimitri. I have every right in taking Rose and the boys into my custody, if you haven't noticed by now. The boys will be back in two days and I will have them by my side in due time. You won't take them from me."

Dimitri chuckled humorlessly, **"Sense when do ****_you_**** have a heart, Zmey."**

The older man had a grim line on his lips, "I don't."

**"You say I have no right—I'm not taking them away from you. They're my family as well. I also have a right to be by their side. Aside from that, Rose is in no condition to be alone-"**

"That's right, she's not alone. She's with me."

**"Someone is after her, Abe. I won't allow her and my sons to get hurt."**

"And they won't, so long as they're in my presence."

**"Damn it, Zmey! I've missed four years of their life. I deserve to be with them!"** Dimitri growled

Zmey stayed silent, reminiscing on a memory of an old phone call they had a while ago. Belikov knew what he was going through, that much he'll allow himself to understand. But letting Rose and the kids go was out of the question.

"You want to see them. You'll come where I tell you too. They're not to leave my premises. That much I will allow you. It's as good as it's going to get, Belikov. You're a smart enough man to not miss out on this deal."

**"I'm not a weak man, Zmey. I don't go by anyone else's orders. The only reason I'm allowing this, is because of Rose…..You should know that a man's weakness is the woman he loves and his children. I'll abide by your rules….for ****_now_****."**

"I never thought of you any less of a man Belikov. You have my respect. I guarantee you that." Abe stated seriously.

**"I'm not asking for your respect."**

Abe laughed, "Still a sharp-shooter, I see."

Dimitri grimaced, **"Just tell me your whereabouts so we can end this conversation."**

"_Touchy_—alright then, I have an estate built in the Gallatin National forest. That's where we reside in. It shouldn't be hard to find, with your capacity, you'll be able to spot it in a heartbeat."

**"How did you go from being in Manhattan, to The Gallatin forest in less than an hour? There's no route through those mountains."**

"Give me some credit will you, Belikov," He chuckled, "there's going to be a helicopter waiting for you at Livingston. Be there by four PM sharp, tomorrow."

**"Alright."**

Click.

He brought the phone down to look at it astonished.

Did that insolent kid just hang up on him?

He growled tiredly, sinking into his chair slowly.

"Oh whatever."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Tadadana~! Er….if that's how it goes. Anyways! How was it? Did you guys enjoy Abe's little mind games with Rose and Dimitri. XD Tahaha. I know it's been a while…a long while. But it seems like these chapters are going to be coming out more later than expected. I'm starting college soon and I have to go…..take my drivers license test. So I'm studying a lot right now T^T Meaning I have less and less time for this story. Besides, it seems like this fic is just going around in circles with suspense xD Which wasn't my intention, but I guess I'll continue it. One thing I noticed is that I uploaded a chapter the other day and I still have the same number of reviews from before. If I don't have more than those 63...well…I have to give up on this story. My deadline is coming up…soo…yeah. April 23rd or 29th is when I start my classes. So I'm warning you all right now :/ Please tell me how I did._


	8. Daddy-Son Time

_Okay...I think it's been like a year or probably MORE sense I've written this story...SORRY! I know I said I wouldn't be writing more about this. But I was going through my files today on my laptop and FOUND it again :) I got a sense to start this up again and I had a chapter to spare. So because of that, I haven't started writing anything yet. I have to re-read the whole story so I can remember exactly what I had written *sigh* It's a lot to read... lol But I'll go through it and I will try to update again soon. For those who I disspointed with not continuing the story, I am so, so sorry. T^T I really feel bad about it, but I'm back-sadly, I've decided to start this off a couple of days before I start school again .-. So let's see how it goes. xD _

0-0-0-0-0

* * *

><p>~~~Next day~~~<p>

Four o' clock….

He grumbled.

He didn't like being out at this time. In fact, he hated it.

Why? He doesn't know.

Dimitri rolled his eyes at that thought. It seemed he was becoming more like Rose every day.

Not something he thought was a good combination…..

He already had one Rose, he didn't need another.

His eyes narrowed at the ground as the sound of a chopper came in earshot.

…..Chopper?

He slowly tilted his head up, seeing the object of attention flying above him.

He sidestepped away from a rope ladder that was flung down from the chopper.

Dimitri glared it and shook his head.

Gripping onto the rope tightly, he began making his way up the ladder.

Abe was going to pay for this when he got to the estate.

"Welcome aboard, Guardian Belikov."

Once he was inside, he turned to look at the man who spoke

"You couldn't land?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

The co-pilot grimaced, "I'm sure you know of the boss's twisted humor."

"Unfortunately," he made his way to one of the bunk chairs and sat on it. Leaning his elbows on his legs, "I do. More than you can imagine."

The two men in the cock-pit laughed

"I never knew the boss had close 'friends'"

Dimitri resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I am far from being his _friend_. He has something I want. That's where our connections end."

"Oh…now I see." the co-pilot turned his attention back in front of him.

That was the last they spoke and the damphir preferred it that way.

Silence was one of the many things he and Rose had shared.

He closed his eyes and lent his head back against the chopper walls.

Rose….

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

~~An hour later~~

The pilot reached for his craft walkie-talkie.

"Home base, this is N166MB reporting—permission to land?"

_(Heads up, I have no idea how pilots communicate! :D)_

**"N166MB, this home base. What's your status?"**

"Seeking permission to land," The pilot rolled his eyes.

**"Permission granted."**

He set the walkie-talkie back on its charger and shook his head, "I swear, they only do that to spite me."

"They've got nothing better to do, big man" The co-pilot said

The pilot narrowed his eyes at the man, "Stop calling me that. Now quiet, I've got to land this thing."

Dimitri stared at them from the corner of his eye.

Even though the older man told the co-pilot to be quiet, he kept on yapping away.

Dimitri sighed, looking out the opening of the helicopter.

He hadn't thought about it before, but how did Zmey get a hold of a military chopper?

He shook his head, his body jerking slightly forward as they landed.

"Great landing, big man" The co-pilot praised

The pilot grumbled, taking off his head gear and making his way out of the cock-pit.

The co-pilot sighed, "He always ignores me."

"Maybe you should rethink that nickname you gave him." Dimitri stated, standing up and hopping out of the helicopter.

"So…Zmey isn't out here to greet me?" The damphir joked drily.

"Boss man doesn't do casualties." The co-pilot said, sticking his headgear in between his side and arm

"Is that so?" Dimitri raised an eyebrow, seeing a figure come out of the large home.

The co-pilot gulped and turned to walk away.

"Welcome to my home, Belikov. How was your trip?" The older moroi asked, a smug smile tugging on his lips.

"I find your sense of humor quite dull. You do know that climbing ropes is nothing to me, right?" Dimitri retorted

"Didn't expect anything less, you can't blame me for wanting to have some fun." Zmey grinned.

"You always have fun. Now enough talk," Dimitri crossed his arms, "I want to see Rose."

"Yes, yes," Abe nodded, motioning Dimitri to walk with him, "she's in her room."

"Has she awoken?"

Abe smirked, "She's quite the spitfire."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes, "Yes, she must get that from you."

"And she makes me so proud" he wiped at an imaginary tear

The younger man turned his line of sight away from the older male.

"Aw, come now Dimitri. Don't be like that. You're free to do as you please. Stop acting stone-cold with me."

"I'll stop acting this way, when you stop your childish antics." His blank stare gave nothing away to Abe

Abe scrunched his nose, "You're no fun, I wonder what my daughter sees in you?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Remember, Dimka-boy. You're not only trying to restore your relationship with Rose—you also have to live up to **my** expectations."

"I don't have to live up to anyone's expectations, but my own."

"Ouch," Abe clutched his chest in teasing manner, "that's what I like about you, Belikov. You don't let anyone step over you."

"Hn."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damyan…..," she groaned and turned her head to the side in pain, "Yulian….where are you.."

"She needs them" He stated, watching as the woman he loved toss and turn uncomfortably in her bed

"…You're right." The older male agreed

"Do something about it. Bring our sons to us now." the younger man turned to look at the mafia boss coldly

Abe scrunched his nose up in annoyance, "You know…your little macho attitude is being stretched a bit much don't you think?"

"She's suffering Zmey." he breathed out, turning to stare at Rose again.

Zmey sighed and nodded, "I'll get them here as soon as I can."

Dimitri nodded, walking towards Rose's bed, and situating himself at the foot of it.

"Damyan…..Yulian…" a trail of sweat fell down her face, letting out a breathless, tiny moan of continuous pain.

Dimitri looked at her sadly. Not liking the fact that he couldn't do anything more than beg Abe to bring their sons to them.

"They'll be here soon, Rose. Don't worry." he whispered, leaning forward to caress her forehead, gently, slowly calming her at the feel of his touch.

He smiled, "That's it..."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'Where is she?'

A male figure huffed, turning the place upside down and over.

"Where is she!?"

He ran back up the stairs to search her room again.

"She hasn't been here for days, End-"

"Silence!" The man quieted the female that had made her way into the house.

"Why the interest in this girl?" she asked, not liking the attention this unknown female was getting.

"That is none of your concern, now leave me be. I have to find her." He muttered, storming out of the room and down the staircase.

The female turned to look at a picture frame that contained a woman and two boys on it.

She snarled, "What is so special about you?!"

She grabbed the picture frame and threw it on the floor, stepping on it repeatedly to rid herself of her anger.

"Why won't he pay attention to me…." she growled

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hmm….losing her mind already?" a female voice came from the attic of the home the woman was in.

"Poor thing…..it seems she will be useless to you dear husband." she whispered to nothing in particular.

"No matter, this is not about her. But about the Hathaway girl…..," the woman crossed her transparent arms in front of her, "why the interest indeed?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who are you?" the boy asked, looking up at the tall figure in wonder.

"Ian, get back!" the older boy whispered harshly, pushing the younger boy behind him.

"Don't fret boys, I mean you no harm," The older man grinned, watching in interest at the older boy's bravery.

"How would I know that?" The older boy asked, glaring at the man

"Yulian, stop being so mean!" the younger boy smacked the older boy in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for Damyan?!" Yulian smacked his brother in return

"Ow!" Damyan rubbed his arm, glaring at his brother with distaste

"My….you **are** a heavy bunch aren't you?" the man said, smiling gently at the boys

"They're interesting aren't they?" another man's voice came from behind them

The boys' eyes lit up in happiness as they made their way towards the man, "Mr. Dimi!"

Dimitri's expression softened, kneeling himself down to the boys height so as to wrap them in his embrace "Boys, how was your trip?"

"It was fun!, Yulian fell when we were going down the slope at court!" Damyan grinned

Yulian turned to glare at his brother, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys, please…." Dimitri placed his hands on top of the kids' heads

"Sorry, Mr. Dimi" they chimed

Dimitri shook his head slightly at the boys before looking up at the other figure in the room, "I see you've already met, Abe."

They both turned to look at the unknown male in wonder.

"Mr. Dimi," Yulian poked Dimitri's chest lightly

"Yes, Yulian?"

"He's tall…."

"Yeah…taller than you." Damyan finished, staring in awe at Zmey

Abe chortled in laughter.

"Don't hurt yourself, Zmey." Dimitri stated, picking up the two boys with ease

"Nothing to it," Zmey grinned, "so….your names are Damyan and Yulian…," they nodded, "Hathaway, correct?" they nodded again

"That's mommy's last name." Damyan said

They finally started making their way through the large corridors

Abe nodded, "Yes, I know. She gets it from her mother."

Yulian turned to look at Dimitri in wonder, "Mr. Dimi….aren't kids suppose'ta have their daddy's last names?"

Dimitri went into a standstill for a moment, before continuing on to their destination, "Yes…but not all children have their father's last names"

"Oh…" he whispered

"Why?" it was Damyan this time that asked

Dimitri cleared his throat.

Thank god, Abe came to his rescue…..

"You see boys, not all children are able to have their father's last name…simply because of things getting in the way of it."

"….huh?" they looked at him confusedly

Dimitri sighed, "They are four year old children, Abe. Not your business partners. Tone it down."

"Riiiight….," Abe looked at Dimitri as if he didn't comprehend the meaning of 'toning it down.'

"What he means, boys, is that some mommy's and daddy's…..don't stay together all the time….and because of that," Dimitri raised the kids in his arms, "sometimes kids won't get their daddy's last name."

"Is that why we don't have our daddy's last name?," Yulian whispered, "because daddy isn't with us anymore?"

Dimitri looked a bit dejectedly at his boys. Feeling the loss of not being with them sense their birth.

"I want you boys to remember something," Dimitri said slowly, turning to walk up the staircase, Abe following close behind, "your father…..will always love you and he'll never leave your side, even if you both don't know it. He is always here with you."

"But we never see him." Damyan said sadly.

Dimitri's jaw clenched as he looked for ways to explain to his four year old kid why he had never seen his own father, "Your daddy…..never meant to leave you both. I can tell you that with all the assurance in the world. He loves you both very much."

He tightened his grip on them.

"How would you know?" Yulian asked

"Do you know daddy, Mr. Dimi?" Damyan raised his little head to look at him with big curious eyes.

Dimitri's eyes softened again at his children's curiosity, "Your father and I…..are much closer than you think."

"Then why doesn't daddy come see us?"

"Boys….maybe that's enough questions for today" Abe said, coming into step with the other man

"No…it's fine," Dimitri muttered, still looking at the boys in his arms, "Just know….that your father didn't know of you…..if he had…he would have been by your side in a heartbeat."

"You said he loves us, so he must know us. Why is he not here?" Yulian cried.

"Yulian….," Dimitri looked painfully sad at his younger son

"Um…come here kiddo…," Abe reached to grab Damyan from Dimitri's arms, "let's go somewhere else for a while."

"But, Yulian…" Damyan reached for his little brother in distress

"Your brother will be fine with Dimitri, now come on."

Abe made a turn to head off in another direction.

Giving Dimitri and Yulian their privacy

"Yulian….please….," Dimitri whispered

"Why….why won't he see us…" Yulian now had tears running down his little cheeks.

"Your father just found out about you two….he doesn't know how to…come about this. Your mother and him have things they have to talk about….he doesn't know how your mama will react to him knowing about you two." He wiped at his tears gently, trying to give his son comfort at the same time while giving himself some clearance.

"But why…why does he have to see mama first?!"

"Please…Yulian, understand me….this isn't easy for me…" Dimitri whispered, feeling his eyes rim with tears, but refused to let them drop.

"Why is it not easy for you?! I don't get it!?" He yelled

"Forgive me…..," Dimitri fell to his knees slowly, wrapping his arms tightly around the small being in his arms, "please….I'm sorry."

Yulian stayed quiet in his arms, still not understanding a thing of what was going on.

Not understanding why his father didn't want to see them. Why this man didn't want to explain to him right. Why he was crying and why he was saying he was sorry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I want to go back to Yulian!" Damyan shouted

Abe grimaced, keeping the toddler in his arms but out of his reach, dangling him mid-air in front of him.

He had no idea how to come about this situation either.

"How did Janine do this?" he muttered

"How do you know grandma?!" Damyan glared, his attention now fully on the stranger carrying him.

"Oh great…"

0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

><p><em>Like I said, I found out-rather remembered that I had already written this chapter...so I still don't remember much of the plot of the story. I'll have to go through it...AGAIN before I start writing...well again xD Anyway, thank you for those that I hope are old readers, read the story and for any new readers. Again, sorry for the EXTREMELY long way *bows* OTL In other news, I've decided to re-post the previous chapters because I have edited them. *Gasp* And NONE of you ever told me! I re-read the whole damned thing and I noticed I had MANY, MANY grammar errors. I was appalled! lol, so yes, I have decided to re-upload them.<em>


	9. His Side

**_Hello everyone, I know it's been a while sense I've updated and I'm sorry if this chapter's too short-but I had to make it this way! I had to end it that way so it could be more suspenseful :O hahaha So now, I'm going to answer some questions anonymous reviewers posted._**

**_Guest _****_8/1/13 . chapter 8_**

I'm really confused it keeps saying that this story has been updated yet it hasn't.

_**Answer: Mm, I'm sorry that you're confused, but I've tried to see what you were talking about and I couldn't find anything that has said my story's been updated. :/ I don't know where your reading that, but as of August 1, 2013, I had only uploaded chapter 8. I think you're confused, the word 'updated' and 'uploaded' are two different things. I've updated the chapters, meaning I revised them because of grammar issues.**_

_**Kitty **__**8/1/13 . chapter 8**_

This is the third time this story has said its been updated but it hasnt gained any new chapters. Whats going on?

**Answer: I think the website is getting confused do to the fact that I have been revising my chapters. It probably thinks they're new chapters being uploaded**

* * *

><p>The crying and confused infant had finally tired himself out and fell asleep in the older damphir's arms.<p>

Dimitri sighed.

How hard this situation has come to be. How can he explain to his child that he was his father?

_How_?

He shook his head and opened the door to Rose's room.

He entered and noticed she was awake.

Her eyes widened at the little boy asleep in Dimitri's arms, "Yulian…..what is he doing with you?"

"Your father's doing." he whispered, bringing the child to Rose's side.

"You know my father?" she raised an eyebrow

Dimitri sighed, "It's a long story."

"Well apparently, I've got a lot of time."

He clenched his jaw as he thought it over before turning to look at her, "Zmey….has been like a _support_ for my family….I wasn't the only one that dealt with my father. I guess you could say we're…..close _friends_ of sorts," Dimitri rolled his eyes, sitting on the edge of Rose's bed and leaned himself forward. Resting his elbows on his knees, "Abe helped us out financially, I'm paying him as quickly as I can…but what he did for us is so much. He was there for my family when I couldn't be," He closed his eyes disappointingly, "at that time…..I was away guarding Ivan…when I found out about what Abe had been doing for my family, I returned and that was when Ivan was taken away from me."

Rose looked down at her son, thinking back at what Dimitri had told her of Ivan Zeklos.

"I didn't mean to make you go through that again," she said quietly

He chuckled, turning to look at her from his position at the bed, "Reminiscing memories isn't a bad thing, Rose. Having uncomfortable situations is what makes us stronger. If we don't face them, how are we expected to face others?"

"You're…..right." she muttered

"As for Yulian being here," Dimitri stood up and walked towards the toddler. Running his hand over the four year olds hair, "you were calling for them in your sleep. I had Abe bring them."

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, "I thought you said my old man was responsible for this?"

The corner of his lip rose, "I did. I only told him to bring them. He did the rest of the work."

"Is it just me or are you getting more cunning?"

He shook his head, "I've always been cunning."

"Not openly cunning." Rose raised an eyebrow

"You've finally done it," he explained, staring at her raised eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

"Your eyebrow is raised," he pointed at her forehead, leaning back.

Her nose scrunched in confusion, raising her gaze to stare up at her eyebrows….as much as she could possibly do.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, staring at her as she realized what she was doing.

Rose rolled her eyes and looked back down at her sleeping son.

"Why does it feel like….," she whispered to herself and shook her head sadly, "this is the first time I'm seeing my kid?"

Dimitri hummed at her altercation and replied with an equal toned voice, "Because you're always working…"

Even though they had had this conversation before, Rose was able to comprehend what he was saying now that she had no choice but to be calm.

She looked him in the eyes, taking in the fact that he could still make her…..feel.

"Maybe it's time I step down…" she bit the inside of her cheek anxiously.

"You don't necessarily have to drop it completely Rose. Just take a vacation." He cleared, reaching down to caress the infants head.

Her eyebrows furrowed at the gesture.

And Dimitri being Dimitri, noticed the stare.

"What?"

She shook her head, sighing and leaning back on her bed, "Nothing. This just feels….nice."

His eyes looked into hers, skimming to find any clues on how she felt about this situation.

He took in a deep breath and licked his bottom lip before retreating himself against his seat, "The first day I met your sons…..," his eyes stared sadly at the boy, "the **first** thought that ran through my mind was, why not me?"

Rose's eyebrows furrowed at him, "Why not you, what?"

He smiled, turning to look at her, "Why wasn't it me that was able to give you children?"

Her eyes opened wide at the man in front of her. Sincerity spanning out of him like waves.

"For a moment I even dared to feel betrayed…," he laughed softly, his hand slipping down slowly from Yulian's face, to his mother's hand, "then I saw your reaction to the children and everything around me disappeared."

"I had never thought I would be able to witness something like that from you," he continued, rubbing his thumb gently over her palmer, "motherhood fits you beautifully, Rose."

She turned to look at any place other than him, not being able to help the fact that he was stirring feelings inside of her again.

"The way you interacted with the kids—making them feel like they're world. Showing them love and adoration…..I grew a new found respect for you," his gaze trailed down to stare at the floor through his wide opened legs, "as soon as you left the gala, I began to rationalize that you really **did** have children. That it takes a man and a woman to have them—that much is obvious. But my mind didn't want to put two and two together," he gazed back up at her with a tired, half smile, "because I wasn't that man."

She looked uncomfortably between him and their clasped hands, "Dimitri…."

"Hold on, let me finish," he interjected softly, "The more and more I thought about it, I began to realize that in the end I would never have been able to give you children. It's impossible, right?" his peripheral vision caught the way her hand clutched around their son, "so I started to do some investigations of my own. It didn't fit in my head that you would ever be with anyone else—I was in denial. No matter what anyone told me, no matter what I found out, I realized that logic didn't fit in this at all. There's nothing logical about _us_."

"Dimitri, what are you trying to say?" She asked firmly, staring down at her kid.

His grip on her hand tightened as he raised his head to look at her clearly, "I think we both know what I'm trying to say, Rose."

She shook her head, a humorless chuckle breathing out through her lips, "You know that's impossible, right?"

"Who says that the rules can't be bent after everything we've gone through—everything that's happened to us?" he said

She felt the tightness at the back of her throat, a stinging sensation making its way to the corners of her eyes.

He knelt down on the floor, reaching for her hand and bringing it up to caress his face.

"They're our sons, Rose. Can't you just stop for once and let us have this happiness?"

She set Yulian's head against a pillow, still holding the boy in her lap, and brought her hand to clear a tear from falling.

"You should hate me for this," she shook her head at him, "not be happy about it."

"I'm partly to blame too," he sighed, setting his forehead against the edge of the bed, "I made a wrong decision back then and I wish I had thought things more thoroughly through, but I can't change the past. The only thing I'm asking for is that you let me be in my sons' lives," his line of sight trailed up to meet hers, "in **your** life."

She stared at her sheets with an unsure look and slowly slipped her hand away from his cheek. Turning to look at him, she shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_*Gasp* D: What the hell just happened?! Why is Rose resisting, damn it!? . I am just as upset as you guys are! What's going to happen? Hahaha Sorryyyyy, looks like it ends here for now, until next time. J I hope you guys notice how different the re-edited chapters are now. I seriously can't believe you guys never told me anything! D: Like I had said, I re-read the whole thing and I seriously thought that a 10 year old had written it. The grammar was HORRIBLE! SMH._


End file.
